Rhydian's finally back
by honour632
Summary: Rhydian's finally back with Maddy and they love each other. But will Rhydian be able to keep seeing Maddy if Ceri's going to attack any time she wants?
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I am starting another story. I have been getting help from one of my readers. Her name is ClozzaWolfbloodSmith and she has come up with the ideas for this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Maddy felt terrible. Her heart felt like it was being ripped out if her chest and she didn't know how to stop it. Rhydian had left 2 weeks ago without saying goodbye and she was really upset. She suddenly screamed out in pain causing her mam Emma to come running in.

"Maddy, what's wrong? Where does it hurt?" Emma asked concerned about her daughter.

All Maddy managed to get out was one word.

"Rhydian."

Emma knew then exactly what was wrong with her daughter. Maddy and Rhydian were soul mates and he had left her.

Emma immediately felt the urge to run and drag Rhydian back here, but she refrained herself and tried to calm her cub down.

Rhydian was lying on the forest floor somewhere. He was hiding away from Ceri and Bryn. He didn't want them to see him like this. He felt as if his heart was being ripped out of his body with extreme force. He could barely breath and he was so still that he almost looked dead.

In the end, he fell asleep. The pain had gotten so bad that it had just knocked him out.

Maddy fell asleep after her mother had given her some sleeping pills. She thought that Maddy would be safer in her sleep, but what she didn't expect was for Maddy to sleep walk through the forest ( more like sleep run ).

After about an hour of running, Maddy's sleeping body stopped and fell to the floor. She had made it to Rhydian and she wrapped herself in his arms. Together they slept through the night.

In the morning, Maddy woke up first. The pain in her chest was gone and she was glad. When she opened her eyes though she was a bit shocked to find herself in the woods. She looked down when she heard someone sigh in their sleep and then she nearly jumped up and down with joy. Instead she shook him awake.

"Where am I?" Rhydian asked as be slowly began to open his eyes.

"In the woods somewhere." Maddy replied looking around.

Maddy and Rhydian looked into each others eyes and all of a sudden, something clicked. Rhydian was on top of Maddy pushing his lips as hard as be could onto here and she had her arms around his neck, slightly tickling the back of his neck.

Their moment stopped a few seconds later though when they heard a stick snap.

Rhydian and Maddy jumped up, their moment gone and looked to where the sound came from. Sure enough, it was Ceri.

"Rhydian, what are you doing with this tame?" Ceri asked.

"I'm kissing her and Maddy is not tame." Rhydian replied.

"Is this why you have been disappearing for the past week? Have you been meeting up with her?" Ceri was not happy and Rhydian could tell. He stepped in front of Maddy.

"Maybe. What's it to you?" Rhydian asked, in a slightly annoyed tone.

"How dare you speak to me like that. I am your mother."

"No you're not. A mother doesn't leave her child on the woods all alone and then try and get him back 13 years later." Rhydian was yelling now and his eyes were beginning to glow.

"This is all her fault. She is forcing you to say this." Ceri spat at Maddy. Maddy saw where this was going and she didn't wan to get involved so she backed herself into a tree so no one could get her from behind.

"No, it's not. She has nothing to do with this. You were just not a good mother to me." Rhydian spat back.

This sent Ceri over the edge. She glowered at Maddy and before Rhydian even had a chance to change himself, Ceri leaped over him and changing into her we form, she swung her front right claw at Maddy.

Maddy attempted to duck, but it was to late. Ceri had scratched her from the bottom of her right eye all the way to the edge if her left leg. Maddy fell straight to the floor.

Rhydian got mad really quickly after that. He turned into his wolf and attacked an unsuspecting Ceri from behind. He grabbed her by the back fur and swung her in his mouth at a tree. She hit the tree with brutal force and then crumpled to the floor. She got up and ran away.

Rhydian quickly turned into his human self and picked Maddy up in his arms. He ran as fast as he could towards Maddy's house hoping that it wasn't to late


	2. Chapter 2

Rhydian ran as fast as he could through the forest. Maddy was losing blood and she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Maddy stay with me. Keep your eyes open." Rhydian begged. He began to run even faster, hoping that Maddy would be able to make it home.

After half an hour of running, Rhydian finally made it to Maddy's house. He ran up to the door and kicked it open.

Emma and Maddy's dad Dan were sitting on the couch worrying about where Maddy had been when Rhydian kicked the door open.

"Mrs Smith, Maddy and I were sittin on the floor I the forest when Ceri come up and attacked Maddy. I ran as fast as I could but I don't know how much blood she lost." Rhydian was freaking out.

"Put her in the spare room upstairs." Emma said as calm as she could.

Rhydian did as he was told, but when Emma told him to leave the room so she could help Maddy, Rhydian refused. Dan had to drag him down the stirs and sit him down on the couch.

"Rhydian how did you find her?" Dan asked trying to ease the tension slightly.

"She found me." Rhydian was really nervous. He had Maddy's blood on his hands and shirt. He was tapping his feet on the floor and Dan realised that that was all he was going to get out of him.

After 3 hours of waiting, Rhydian was becoming seriously nervous. He was worried that Ceri had killed Maddy and every time he thought that, he got even more nervous.

Eventually, Emma came down the stairs and told Rhydian that he could go and see her. Rhydian had to stop himself from sprinting up the stairs.

When he got to the door, he slowly opened it.

"Rhydian, you stayed." Maddy whispered. She was in pain and she was as white as ghost. Rhydian closed the door behind him and then sat down on the bed next to MADD and crossed his legs.

"It wasn't your fault she attacked me Rhydian. Ceri just changed to quickly." Maddy said, knowing exactly what Rhydian was going to say.

"Yes it is. If I was able to change quicker this wouldn't of happened."

"Rhydian, I don't care whose fault it was. All I know is that you saved me. That means more then anything."

"I saved you because I love you." Rhydian whispered a few seconds later. Maddy put a small smile on.

"I love you more. Now come and lay down next to me. I'm tired." And with that, Rhydian carefully laid down next to her.

Maddy looked at him and then took his hand. She was so happy that he was here. Even though she couldn't move much, she snuggled herself into Rhydian's chest.

They just laid there, Maddy with her head on Rhydian's chest and Rhydian with his arm are fully wrapped carefully around her.

Rhydian and Maddy talked for most of the day. Every couple of hours Maddy would whine in pain and so Rhydian and Emma made her take more panadol.

Emma was glad that Rhydian was on we side about Maddy. Every time that Emma said that Maddy should have more panadol or she should eat it drink, Rhydian backed her up.

By dinnertime, Maddy was able to slowly walk to the kitchen. Rhydian had one hand around Maddy's waist and the other one was holding onto her hand. He walked Maddy to the kitchen and helped her sit down. He wasn't sure if he was aloud to stay for dinner or not but when Emma handed him a plate with bacon and a whole heap of other delicious meats.

Everyone was very chatty at dinner. Rhydian was recounting his first week with Ceri but he pretended to space it out over two weeks. He didn't tell anyone what he really did in the second week. He had blacked out for most of it so he wasn't even sure anyway.

After everyone had dinner, Rhydian and Maddy sat down on the couch.

"How did you find me yesterday night?" Rhydian asked Maddy after a few they were comfortable on the couch.

"I didn't. I'm pretty sure i slept walked." Maddy replied.

"Seriously? I wondered why you didn't know where you were and now i know." Rhydian said with a cheeky grin.

Maddy, who was still slightly pale, turned her head to Rhydian and crashed her lips to his. Maddy put her hands around Rhydian's neck and Rhydian, not wanting to hurt her, put his hands lightly on her waist. he slowly wrapped his arms around her, being careful not to hurt her.

A few minutes later Dan walked in from the kitchen. He cleared his throat, but Maddy and Rhydian didn't take much notice to him being there. They eventually pulled away from each other to breath. Dan slowly backed away from them and walked back into the kitchen.

"Oh boy. This is going to be a rough time for us. Maddy and Rhydian paid no attention to my presence just then. They just kept on kissing." Dan was shaking his head as he said this.

"Dan, their soul mates. they can do what they please as long as we can't see or hear it." Emma said, a look of slight disgust on her face.

"What did you just say? Did you just say that they're soul mates?" Dan asked, surprised by his wifes words.

"Did you just say that we're soul mates?" Maddy said as she and Rhydian came out of the lounge room. Dan looked from Maddy to Rhydian then back to Maddy. he suddenly knew what Emma was talking about.

"Yes I did. You two are each others soul mates. That's why it felt like your heart was being ripped out Maddy. Rhydian, you didn't say if you did or not. Did you feel anything?" Emma asked him. Rhydian just looked down at his feet and he had a sheepish look on his face.

"Yes. The entire second week I basically blacked out because of the pain." Rhydian blushed a dark shade of crimson.

Maddy looked at him and Rhydian looked straight down. He slowly looked up and then nervously smiled at her.

Maddy took his hand in her own and then kissed him on his blushed left cheek.

Emma and Dan took that as sign to leave and so they left the house and decided to go to an old friends house.

All they knew was that their little cub was no longer a child.


	3. Chapter 3

Maddy was staring at Rhydian. Emma and Dan had left to give them some privacy.

"Is that true?" Maddy asked Rhydian using her right hand to lift his head up so she could look into his eyes.

"Yes." Rhydian mumbled. Maddy kissed him and he kissed her back.

Within seconds, Maddy had her hands tangled all through his hair and Rhydian had his arms around her waist. Maddy no longer took any care about her injuries. She acted as if they weren't there.

Rhydian leant Maddy against the wall and then lifted her legs around her waist. She smiled on his lips and then Rhydian pulled back to kiss down her neck.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rhydian asked her as she fumbled with his shirt buttons.

"More then anything else in the world." And with that Rhydian kissed her lips long and hard.

Rhydian then slid his hands up her shirt, running his hands over her scars. She moaned quietly and this drove him crazy. They thumped their way up the stairs, hitting the wall raps of times. When they got to Maddy's room, Maddy had unbuttoned his shirt. He slid it off his shoulders and slid his hands up Maddy's shirt again.

His hands pulled her shirt up and she took it off. He pushed her to the bed. Her legs were still around his waist and she took unwound them to flip him over. She had incredible strength for someone of her size and this mad Rhydian smile.

He pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers, turning them back over. He kissed along her scars and when he got to the edge of the pants he began to unbutton them. Maddy did the same with his.

Rhydian kissed up her stomach and back to her lips. She wrapped her legs back around his waist.

"I love you." Maddy whispered, out of breath.

"I love you too." Rhydian whispered back, pressing his lips back to hers. He was in heaven and he never wanted to leave.

Maddy had her hands tangled in his hair and she had her tongue in his mouth. They were getting real action in each others mouths and in others places. Maddy loved it.

Three hours later, Emma and Dan came home and walked outside and camped out in the shed. They were still going an they were quite loud.

Emma was trying her best to get the image out of her head all night. She wanted to go inside to bed, but she didn't want to bother them (although the thought of it made her want to punch Rhydian in the face).

They waited out in the shed for three more hours. When they got inside they couldn't hear anything. Emma went to her room and went to bed while she still could. Dan followed close behind her, but just as they were in the brink of sleep, the noises started again. Emma groaned and she and Dan moved into the den and slept in there over night.

In the morning, Emma and Dan woke up early to find that they had finally gone to sleep. Emma sighed in relief and took her stuff back upstairs an fell asleep on the bed and so did Dan. They wished that they never, ever would have to listen to that again, but they knew that they probably would.


	4. Chapter 4

At 7am, Rhydian woke up. At first he didn't know where he was, but when he saw Maddy he knew.

Maddy was on the opposite side of the bed, tangled in the sheets. Her head was nearly hanging off the edge of the bed and her feet were over Rhydian's. He smiled at this and then a few seconds later, she woke up too.

She moved around so she was next to Rhydian and was facing him.

"Morning. How are you feeling?" Rhydian asked Maddy. She was slightly pale and this worried him.

"I'm fine. It just hurts where Ceri scratched me." Maddy replied, running her finger along the scars. Rhydian smiled and then kissed her.

Maddy tangled their legs together and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed up against him, the only thing separating their bodies was a sheet.

Rhydian wrapped his arms around her waist, but suddenly froze and Maddy turned to the door to see why.

Dan had come in to tell Maddy that Shannon and Tom were here. When he saw them he turned around and walked back out, closing the door behind him.

Maddy and Rhydian both nervously laughed after he left.

"Oh man, your dad will be scared for life. I bet he will never let me come back in here with you alone ever again." Rhydian said, making Maddy giggle.

"If anything he may have finally learnt how to knock on someone's door." Maddy answered. Rhydian smiled and then they kissed until someone knocked on the door.

"Maddy, it's Shannon. Can I come in?" Shannon asked.

"Uh, hold on a second. What do we do?" Maddy whispered to Rhydian.

"We'll first we get dressed and then we act like what we did never happened. Well at least until Shannon has gone." Rhydian whispered back. He was trying not to laugh at the way Maddy had jumped up and started getting dressed.

Rhydian just stood up, grabbed his pants from the other side of the room and put them on and then he put his t-shirt on.

Maddy got dressed in something completely different to what she was wearing the day before (mainly because it was covered with blood).

"Okay come in." Maddy said to Shannon after she and Rhydian had say down on the bed. They were looking at each other and holding hands. Maddy looked up when she heard the door close.

"Hey Shan. What's up?" Rhydian asked. Shannon was in shock. She had frozen at the sight of Rhydian and Maddy was sure she has stopped breathing.

"Shan, are you talking to Maddy? Emma siad to give her some privacy for a while." Tom calls out as he ran up the stairs. When he walked in the door, he saw Rhydian and pretended like be bad never gone anywhere.

"What's up with Shan?" Tom asked waving his hand up and down on front of Shannon's face. After five minutes, Tom pulled Shannon back down the stairs.

Rhydian fell backwards so he was laying on the bed.

"We'll that went well. She sure seemed surprised to see me." Rhydian said, his hands covering his face.

"You did disappear for two weeks. She was just concerned a out me." Maddy said, laying down next to him and leaning in her elbow, looking at Rhydian.

"Onto a different subject, my stomach is growling. Lets go get some breakfast." And with that, Maddy fragged Rhydian down the stairs.

Rhydian barely left Maddy's side that day. She was happy that he was there, but it confused her as to why he was being really clingy so that night she questioned him on it.

"Rhydian, why were you clingy today?" Maddy asked. They were laying on Maddy's bed and Maddy had put her head on her hand.

"Because. It felt weird to be around everyone. It felt like I didn't really belong and Shannon's stare made me feel worse." Rhydian replied.

"Aww, I think that's sweet. You didn't feel weird around me though did you?" Maddy had to ask that.

"No, you I feel fine around, but everyone else just feel like strangers to me."

Maddy looked deep into his eyes and then a few seconds later she kissed him. The kiss was soft and gentle and it made Maddy feel warm inside.

The small moment was ruined when Emma came in and asked if she cod speak to the two of them downstairs.

Maddy and Rhydian agreed and followed Emma into the lounge room, but before anyone could sit down, Rhydian snarled and his eyes turned bright gold.

"She came back." Rhydian said as he ran to the door and threw it open. He walked three steps out of the door an snarled when Ceri came out if the forest. Ceri flinched at his actions, but still walked towards him.

"Rhydian come home with me. You don't belong here." Ceri said as she stopped in front of Rhydian.

"No I don't. I belong here with Massy and nowhere else." Rhydian's words were so forceful it was nearly impossible to argue with him.

"Please Rhydian. Come home with me." Ceri begged again. Rhydian's eyes were still bright gold an now he was trying bit to rip Ceris head off.

"I will never come with you again. I will never leave Maddy's side for you. If you wanted me you shouldn't have a banded me thirteen years ago. I am not coming with you because I don't belong and I beer wil so stop saying that I do because it is never going to happen." Rhydian's words sent tingly felling a through everyone. He had just become and Alpha.

Ceri was whining at his words. When she saw Maddy though she lunged, turning into a wolf.

Maddy jumped and turning into a wolf smashed Ceri with brutal force. She snarled at Ceri and when Ceri lunged at her again, Maddy bit her neck and threw her at the nearest tree. Ceri hit it with amazing force, but she got back up.

Maddy saw Rhydian staring at her and so she turned back into her human form. She ran over to Rhydian and stood behind him.

"That's enough." Rhydian bellowed as Ceri went to attack again. Ceri froze and then turned and sprinted into the forest.

Rhydian turned around and looked into Maddy's eyes.

"Did she hurt you?" Rhydian asked, all his anger gone.

"No. She didn't even touch me." Maddy said sming. Rhydian smiled back and then hugged her.

Emma and Dan had been watching from the door. They were watching Maddy and Rhydian with curious eyes. Rhydian had turned his anger off like there was a switch. No Wolfblood had ever mastered that kind of control. They realised that Rhydian and Maddy must be really strong soul mates and they were able to master things that hadn't been mastered in a hundred years.

"Maddy, Rhydian, I'm sorry to ruin your moment but I really need to talk to you." Emma called out to the two teens.

Maddy took Rhydian's hand an pulled him inside. They sat down on the long couch and Emma sat on the armchair.

"Maddy, I know you may ind this strange, but I believe that you and Rhydian may have just started your own pack. You're still tied to this pack, but you have already formed a connection that you find in packs." Emma's words had slightly confused Maddy.

"Mam what are you talking about?" Maddy asked Emma.

"Before when Rhydian was talking to Ceri he sort of became an Alpha." Emma said. Maddy and Rhydian looked at each other and Maddy saw what her mother was talking about. When you become an Alpha, your features slightly change. Your eyes turn a brighter gold when you turn into a wolf and your hair colour slightly changes. Your facial expression also slightly alter and make the Alpha look more like a man.

Maddy gasped at this and turned back to her mam.

Rhydian looked slightly confused at Maddy's actions but he didn't say anything. He just turned towards Emma.

"Maddy, are you okay?" Emma asked her daughter. Maddy had her mouth open and she was staring directly at Emma.

"Yeah. It's just shock." Maddy replied when she had pulled herself together.

Dan entered the lounge room and handed the phone to Emma. She got up and walked away from the teens to let them soak in the news.

"I can't believe your an Alpha. I mean aren't we to young for that kind of stuff?" Maddy was still in massive shock and Rhydian could see that.

He put his hands on either side of Maddy's face and lightly kissed her. She soon calmed down and smiled when the kiss was over.

"Better? Are you calm now?" Rhydian asked Maddy. Maddy smiled and kissed him back. She pulled away a few seconds later and then leaned her head into his chest. Rhydian picked her up and carried her upstairs.

When they got to Maddy's room, Rhydian put Maddy down on the bed and then he laid down next to her. They snuggled up to each other and they soon both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning, Emma walked into Maddy's room and smiled. She walked back out, closing the door behind her. When she got downstairs, she started cooking breakfast.

Rhydian opened his eyes as soon as the door closed. He had been awake for ages and he couldn't get back to sleep. A little while later Maddy woke up and she turned around to face Rhydian, still wrapped in his arms.

"Morning Rhydian." She said smiling. Rhydian didn't reply but he looked straight into her eyes. He suddenly felt the urge to kiss her so he did and she kissed him back. She put her right hand onto his cheek.

"Morning." Rhydian replied as he pulled away to catch his breath. He tucked a loose strand of Maddy's hair behind her ear and then kissed her again.

Maddy smiled at him and then she got out of bed. Rhydian gave her a confused look. She went over to the window and shut the curtains. The light coming through it was almost blinding. She then walked back over to the bed and sat down next to Rhydian, crossing her legs.

"Are you okay Maddy? You look kind of tired." Rhydian sat up and took Maddy's hand.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking about what my mam said last night. I still don't know if I want to believe it or not." Maddy was shaking her head slightly.

"I know. I didn't get much sleep last night because of it." Rhydian replied, looking down at Maddy's hand.

"Maddy, your cousin Ellie is here." Dan said coming into the room.

"Oh, really?" Maddy asked her father as she got up off the bed. She pulled Rhydian down the stairs and she let go of his hand as they reached the bottom of the staircase and she ran into the lounge room where Ellie was standing.

Rhydian rolled his eyes at the way they hugged and walked into the kitchen where Dan was eating.

"To much of a girly reunion?" Dan asked. Rhydian nodded and then smiled when Maddy dragged Ellie into the kitchen to meet Rhydian.

"Ellie, this is Rhydian." Maddy said as she went up to Rhydian and stood in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her in a backwards kind of hug. Rhydian smiled and nodded.

Ellie, who knew about Wolfblood's (since she was one as well) saw his Alpha side as soon as he smiled.

"He's an Alpha?" Ellie asked Dan, turning to look at her uncle.

"Yup." Dan said putting his plate on the sink and walking outside to the shed.

A few seconds later Emma walked in and served breakfast. Rhydian immediately let go of Maddy and went to the table.

"Okay Maddy I have to ask you something. A friend of mine is having a party and he invited you along. You can bring Rhydian along if he would want to come." Ellie said smiling at him. Rhydian looked to Maddy and nodded.

"Okay. We're coming." Maddy said. "When is it?"

"Tonight. I'm going to be staying with you all day because I have nothing to do until then." Ellie said as she put her bag on the back of a kitchen chair.

Rhydian turned to Emma and she had a weird look on her face. Rhydian caught her attention by throwing a small piece of bacon at her and he raised his eyebrows. She just frowned and Rhydian knew that Emma didn't really want Ellie to be there. He quickly thought up a solution to save Emma.

"Maddy, why don't we go to Bernie's? That way, you and Ellie can catch up with each other." Rhydian said to Maddy.

"Good idea. Go and get ready Madds." Ellie said as she pushed Maddy up the stairs and followed her.

"Thank you Rhydian. I don't know how long I would last with her talking about how many parties she has been to this week." Emma said shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"No problem. I'm going to ditch them I think and hang out in the forest for a while when they talk. I'm not one for girl talk." Rhydian said to Emma.

"Why don't you just stay here? I'm sure we could find something for you to do here." Emma said.

"Okay." Rhydian said before she had even finished. He was glad that he wouldn't have to hang out with Ellie all day as well as that night.

In the end, Emma had made Rhydian a ton of things that needed to be done. One of them was to get on the roof and fix it since there was a hole in it. Rhydian happily agreed and he soon got to work.

It was already quite hot outside and so after a half an hour of working on the roof, Rhydian had to take his shirt off so he didn't get it covered in sweat. At this point, Maddy and Ellie had come out of the house.

"Seeya Rhydian." Maddy yelled to him. He jumped down from the roof and kissed her goodbye and then he got back to work.

Rhydian ended up spending a lot of time fixing the roof. There were pieces of tiles just slipping off in some places so Rhydian decided to fix them too.

When Maddy and Ellie got back 3 hours later, he was still hard at work. He came down when he saw them, but it was only to say hey to Maddy and to get a drink.

"He is one of the hardest workers I have ever seen." Emma said to Maddy when Rhydian had gone back outside.

"Mam, he's trying to impress you. He likes it here and he thinks that if he works you will let him stay here. He's always had to work to stay at the foster houses he lived in through his life and so that's how he impresses people." Maddy replied.

"Well, he doesn't need to impress us. He's already part of the family to me." Emma said.

This made Maddy smile. Ellie then had to leave the room to take a call and this made Maddy giggle.

Then all of a sudden they heard someone yelling. They ran outside just in time to see Rhydian leaping off the roof and turning into a wolf he lunged at the wolf that was rounding on an unsuspecting Dan. Rhydian smashed into the wolf and then he when he was on his feet he growled the loudest growl he had ever made.

Maddy instantly knew that it was Ceri and she got furious. Without thinking she charged at the wolves and turning into a wolf herself she attacked Ceri.

Rhydian just sat down for a few seconds and let them circle each other. Emma was worried that something bad was going to happen, but when she looked again she realised that Rhydian wasn't doing anything because he had commanded them not to fight.

Ellie was a bit shocked at this point in time and she could barely move. The only reason Maddy would run like that to Rhydian would be if they were soul mates, but she thought that it wasn't possible because of their age.

A few seconds later, Rhydian growled and Ceri ran back into the forest. Maddy and Rhydian turned back into human form and they both suddenly burst out laughing.

The laughter lasted a good 5 minutes. When they stopped laughing they went inside and started getting ready for the party.


	6. Chapter 6

The party was massive. It was at a house in the richer part of town and there was a lot of people there. Inside the house, there were streamers hanging from the banisters (the house was two stories) and balloons everywhere. There was a bar that had been filled with hundreds of bottles of drinks. Ellie had got them there a little early so they could get to know the hostess.

The hostess was really nice and her name was Stephanie. She showed Maddy and Rhydian where everything in the house was and got them drinks. Maddy and Rhydian were underage, but Ellie told them to just enjoy. Ellie was also underage, but she never let that stop her from partying.

That night, Maddy and Rhydian drank a lot. They played beer pong and a lot of other drinking games including spin the bottle. Everyone danced and Maddy and Ellie even got up on one of the tables and danced on them.

When everyone the drinks ran out which was at 4am, everyone either fell asleep or left. Ellie, Maddy and Rhydian left and they drunkenly walked home. Unfortunately, a few houses down from the party, Kara, one of the three K's, lived there. The three K's were three girls that thought they were better than everyone else and they bullied and teased everyone.

Kara had come outside when she heard people laughing and when Maddy saw her she went mental. She yelled at Kara and in the end Rhydian and Ellie had to drag her away.

"She is the meanest person ever." Maddy mumbled out as they got closer to the house. " and she loves Rhydian. If she touches you, I will eat her head off." Maddy drunkenly said. This made Rhydian and Ellie laugh and they laughed until they got to Maddy's. They all fell asleep in the lounge room after they had fallen over it.

In the morning, Maddy woke up first. She had a small headache. It would have been really bad if she wasn't a Wolfblood. Wolfblood's heal really fast and this Maddy was thankful for.

"what did you get up to last night?" Emma asked. She was standing in the kitchen making her breakfast and Maddy had walked in to get a drink of water.

"I honestly don't remember." Maddy replied.

"I do. You screamed and yelled at Kara when we passed her house and it took about five minutes for me and Ellie to drag you away." Rhydian said, coming into the kitchen and getting a drink of water himself.

"Are you serious? No wonder my throat hurts." Maddy said.

"No. your throat would hurt because you screamed out that you loved the world and then everyone cheered after you." Rhydian answered.

"How do remember that? You drank more than I did." Maddy said.

"I have no clue. The last thing I remember doing though was tripping over the couch when we came inside." Rhydian said shaking his head.

"That's what that banging noise was." Emma said.

Ellie walked in a few seconds later and she sat down at the table. Maddy passed her some water, but Ellie pushed it away.

"I don't think I can have a drink for a while. I feel so sick." Ellie put her head on the table and groaned.

"You drank like you breathed it." Rhydian said to Ellie with a smile.

Maddy and Emma laughed and then Emma made a facial expression that only Rhydian saw and he burst out laughing.

"Rhydian, are you still drunk?" Ellie asked, lifting her head off the table.

"No. I just remembered something from last night." Rhydian said looking at Ellie and smiling hugely.

"What did I do?" Ellie asked

"Nothing. It's just on the way home you made out with a pole." Rhydian replied making everyone crack up laughing except Ellie.

"That's why I can taste some kind of metal on my tongue." Ellie said.

"No. The reason you can taste metal would be because you made out with a guy that had a tounge piercing." Rhydian replied after he had stopped laughing.

"How do you remember what we did last night?" Maddy asked.

"The foster parents I had when I was 13 used to drink all the time so let's just say that that was not the first time I have been drunk." Rhydian replied.

"You drank when you were 13?" Emma asked. "Why would people let a 13 year old drink?"

"I don't know. All I know is that they liked to party. Once the police got involved and there was a huge fight and that's how I got shipped off back to another foster care house." Rhydian said. He had hated his foster parents all the way up to the last one's he had, the Vaughan's. He had figured that he had blown his chance with them so he didn't bother with it.

"Wow." Maddy said. "Oh well. At least you know what happened. We didn't get into too much trouble I hope."

"Yeah… totally." Rhydian lied taking a sip of water.

"Rhydian what did we do?" Ellie asked, standing up.

"Ellie, you kind of threw a glass bottle at a window and it smashed. The window belonged to the house across the street. And Maddy, you put a massive hole in the wall. You were dared to do it." Rhydian said to the girls.

"Wow. Where was I when I broke the window?" Ellie randomly asked.

"You were standing near the front door of Stephanie's house and the window that broke was one of the upstairs windows." Rhydian replied.

"Yes. I beat my record." Ellie surprisingly said. Everyone gave her confused looks but she didn't tell the what she was talking about.

"Anyone want breakfast?" Emma asked breaking the silence.

"Yes please." Maddy replied and with that Rhydian, Ellie, Maddy and Emma ate their breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

By lunch time that day, everyone was fully recovered and Ellie had gone home. Rhydian was back on the roof, finishing off what he hadn't done yesterday and Maddy was sitting on the roof watching him do it.

"Rhydian, you work too hard." Maddy said after he had nearly fallen off the roof trying to fix one of the loose tiles.

"I don't care. I'm bored and this fills up some time." Rhydian replied. Maddy looked at him and Rhydian laughed at her expression.

"Come here." Rhydian said to Maddy once he had stopped laughing, gesturing her over to him. Maddy stood up and then slowly walked over to Rhydian.

Maddy threw her arms around his neck when she got to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How am I supposed to work when someone as beautiful as you keeps annoying me?" Rhydian asked. Maddy smiled and then kissed him. The kiss was long, but soft and nice.

"Hey. Stop making out and get back to work." Dan yelled from ground level. Rhydian and Maddy pulled away from the kiss for a second, looked at Dan and then Rhydian let go of Maddy and started working again.

Maddy jumped off the roof and went inside. She came back out a few minutes later with a bottle of water that she chucked up to Rhydian.

"Nice throw." Dan mumbled to her afterwards.

"Thanks dad." Maddy said. She hugged Dan and then went back inside and went up to her room and sat on the bed.

She sat there reading one of her books for an hour before Rhydian came in.

"Finally finished then." Maddy said as she put her book down onto the floor.

"Yep. It's all done." Rhydian said, lying down next to her. Maddy moved so that she was lying down too and then they rolled over so they could see each other.

"I love you Maddy Smith." Rhydian said as he moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you too Rhydian Morris." Maddy replied, kissing him softly.

Maddy and Rhydian laid there staring at each other until the door was opened. Maddy had to roll over to see who it was and it was Emma and Dan.

"We're going shopping. Do you guys want anything?" Emma asked.

"No thanks mam." Maddy replied. Emma smiled and then she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Maddy and Rhydian laid there, looking at each other for a few minutes after Emma and Dan left. In the end Maddy was the one to speak.

"Do you want some ice-cream?" She asked. Rhydian smiled and got up, pulling Maddy with him.

"Yeah. That sounds good." He replied. He still had his shirt off from when he had been working on the roof. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She smiled against his lips after a while and then pulled away to catch her breath.

"I love you." Maddy whispered to him. He smiled back and then gently pushed her onto the bed, making her giggle.

"I love you too." Rhydian replied, kissing her lips again and laying on top of her (from there, you could pretty much guess what happened so I won't get into detail.)

When they had finished, they laid there, wrapped in each other's arms.

"When do your parents get home?" Rhydian asked after a while of laughing at each other's bad jokes.

"I don't know. It usually takes an hour for them to do the shopping and they usually get a coffee at Bernie's on the way home." Maddy replied. Rhydian smiled and ran his hand down her side. This made her smile.

A little while after that, they got dressed and went downstairs. It had begun to rain outside, the hot weather disappearing and the cold coming.

"It's so cold." Maddy said. She and Rhydian had moved down to the loungeroom and they had put a movie on.

"Come here." Rhydian said to her. She moved over to him and snuggled into his chest.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yup. Definitely." Maddy replied, but Rhydian didn't believe her. She was slightly shivering and so he moved her and got up. He grabbed the thickest blanket he could find and then went back over to the couch. He sat down and wrapped the rug around both of their shoulders. She snuggled back into his chest and smiled, closing her eyes.

"Now I'm definitely better." Maddy replied. She grabbed one of Rhydian's hands and held it under the rug.

"Good." Rhydian said, kissing the top of her head. Maddy fell asleep a few minutes later. Rhydian smiled and relaxed into the couch.

A little after Maddy fell asleep, Emma and Dan got home from shopping.

"Hey, we bought you two hot chocolates at Bernie's." Dan said. Rhydian shushed him and told him that Maddy was asleep. Dan and Emma smiled and then Emma passed Rhydian his hot chocolate. Rhydian hesitated in getting it. He didn't know if he should just take it, but they offered it to him again and so he took it.

"This is amazing. Thanks Mrs Smith. And Mr Smith." Rhydian smiled. Maddy moved and woke up then.

"What's going on?" Maddy mumbled, half asleep.

"We bought you a hot chocolate." Emma said passing it to her daughter. Maddy smiled and took it. She turned to face Rhydian who smiled and then took a sip of his.

"Thanks mam." Maddy said. "Do you need any help unpacking?" Maddy asked standing up.

"Yes please." Emma replied. Maddy went to help her mam unpack the shopping and Rhydian stayed on the couch. He looked down at his hot chocolate. He felt awkward just sitting there so he silently moved upstairs to Maddy's room. Dan had noticed him do this and wondered out loud.

"Why does Rhydian disappear whenever he's not standing next to Maddy?" he asked no one in particular.

"I don't know." Emma replied. "Has he told you something about it Maddy?"

"No. I have asked him about it, but he always changes the subject." Maddy answered.

"Weird. He knows he's welcome doesn't he?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. He knows that. He has been really distant about things since this morning on the roof. We had been discussing his last foster parents the Vaughan's and he hasn't been acting the same since then." Maddy replied. A few seconds later she had a thought.

"Mam, do you think that he feels lonely?" Maddy asked.

"No he has us and you." Emma replied.

"No, that's not what I mean. Do you think he feels lonely in the family department?" Maddy asked.

"Could be. Just after you went inside from the roof we were talking and he said something about wanting a family. He made it funny so I thought it was a joke. He even laughed." Dan said. He now wished that he hadn't laughed at his words.

"I'll be back in a second. I just want to talk to him." Maddy said. She put down the bag she had been holding and went upstairs to her room to find Rhydian sitting on the window sill, his head resting on the glass and a tear rolling silently down his cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

"Rhydian, what's wrong?" Maddy asked, walking up to him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine." He sniffed, whipping the tear from his face.

"Don't lie to me Rhydian. What's wrong?" Maddy pushed. She sat down next to him on the windowsill.

"It's just that when I see you with your parents, I wonder why I can't have that. I ache for a family and I can't get one. Even after I find my real mam I still can't find a family and it hurts." Tears were streaming down his face and Maddy felt terrible. She wrapped her arms around his waist and tried to sooth him.

"Baby, you have a family. Me. I'm your family and so are my parents. They are your family as well." Maddy said to him in a calm voice. She was about to cry and her voice was on the brink of cracking.

"No. They're your family. Not mine. My family left me when I was two years old and it hurts. I want to have parents. I want a brother who tells me things. Bryn was a good brother, but he wasn't one that I could talk to about normal things. I want a sister who I would protect and watch her every move. I want a family. I don't want yours and I know that sounds mean, but I just want my own family." Rhydian was crying now. Tears were splashing onto his lap as he looked down at the floor.

"Hey, look at me. You may have missed out on that part of a family, but now you have my family. My parents are your parents now and I don't care what you say. We are your new family." Maddy said, pushing his face slightly so he was looking at her.

"Thanks Maddy. I know you want to help and I appreciate what you and your parents are doing for me, but what if they get sick of me? What if they end up hating me because I didn't help them with something? What if I lose it and they get rid of me?" Rhydian said.

"Rhydian, you're looking at it from the worst possible perspective. You need to focus on the positive side of things. If any of those things did happen they would have to deal with me. If they kicked you out I would leave with you. No matter what, you will never lose me." Maddy replied kissing his head and stroking his hair.

Rhydian smiled and then burst out crying. He put his head onto Maddy's legs and cried. Maddy just stroked his head and shushed him. Maddy managed to get him up and move him to the bed. As soon as he was sitting down he leant against Maddy and cried more and more.

Eventually, Emma came upstairs to see what was taking Maddy so long and when she stepped into the room she did not expect to see what she saw.

Rhydian had his head on Maddy's chest and Maddy had both her hands on his head, one of them stroking his hair and the other one just there to sooth him. Maddy turned her head slightly and saw her mother standing there. She nodded, meaning that she would tell Emma later.

Emma walked out of the room and walked downstairs to the kitchen and finished unpacking the last of the groceries.

After a little while, Rhydian fell asleep. Maddy managed to move him enough so he was laying on the bed, covered him with a blanket and went downstairs. Dinner was being cooked when she got down there, but she honestly wasn't hungry.

"How's Rhydian?" Emma asked her, turning around from the stove to face her and leaning against the bench.

"Not good mam. He is not in a good place right now. He wants a family. He said that he wants a sister and a brother and real parents. I have never seen him that upset before." Maddy replied. She hated seeing Rhydian like that. She wished she could help, but she din't know how.

"Well he has us." Emma said.

"Yea, but it's not the same. He wants his own family. He wants his own parents. Ones that aren't mine." Maddy responded.

"Oh. Well, can't he speak to the Vaughan's?" Emma asked.

"He said that he doesn't want to, but I know he does. He loved them. They were the best foster parents he ever had." Maddy replied. "Anyway, I'm tired. I think I might go to bed."

"What about dinner?" Emma asked.

"Save me some. I'm not really that hungry at the moment." Maddy replied, slowly walking up the stairs. When she got up to her bedroom, she tried to make as little noise as possible. She was surprised when she heard Rhydian's voice coming from behind her.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked her. She had been standing at her drawers getting some warm pyjama's out which was at the end of the bed. She turned around when he had asked her with a surprised expression on her face.

"I thought you were asleep." Maddy replied, laying on the bed on her stomach.

"I was, but I woke up when a squirrel or something ran past the window on a branch." He replied.

Maddy lifted herself onto her elbows and she put her head in her hands.

"Do you want something to eat?" She asked him.

"Yes please. I just don't want to go down there. I hate people seeing me crying." Rhydian replied with a sheepish grin.

"Okay. I will go and get something for you. Just wait a sec." Maddy said getting up. She quickly kissed him and then ran down the stairs.

"Mam, is dinner ready?" Maddy called out, halfway down the staircase.

"Yeah. Are you hungry now?" Emma asked, smiling.

"Not really, but Rhydian is." Maddy replied.

"I thought he was asleep." Emma wondered.

"He was, but something passing the window woke him up." Maddy said, a smile on her face.

Emma grabbed a plate and put some food onto some plates and gave it to Maddy. Maddy thanked her mother and went back up the stairs. When she walked in the door, she handed Rhydian his food and then closed the door.

"Delicious." Rhydian said once he had swallowed the food he had put in his mouth. On the plate there was bacon, ham and roast chicken. Rhydian loved all of these meats, especially the roast chicken.

"Slow down. You'll choke." Maddy laughed as Rhydian shoved a tone of the food in his mouth. He just swallowed it down and chuckled.

"If I chocked, would you save me?" He asked Maddy.

"Of course I would. I love you." She replied kissing him again. When she pulled away, she threw some of her ham at him. He laughed and then took the plates off the bed, putting them on the side table. He then tackled Maddy to the bed, making her laugh. Rhydian was glad that he had Maddy because if he didn't, he wouldn't know what to do.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day was a bad day. It rained all day and Maddy kept slipping over. Rhydian usually caught her when she slipped, but once he was inside when she slid so she fell over. Rhydian come outside at that point and he helped her up and then carried her back inside. She laughed at him doing this, bit he just shrugged and kissed her.

"You are so sweet." Maddy said after he had made her a hot chocolate. Maddy was sitting on the couch and so Rhydian sat on the other end of it.

"I know. You're sweeter. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." Rhydian replied.

"Awe. That's so cute. Hey are you coming to Shan's for movie night?" Maddy asked him.

"Yes. I'd miss you too much if I stayed here and you went." Rhydian grinned.

"You are too sweet for your own good. Luckily, that's one of the reason's that I love you." Maddy smiled back.

"One of the other reason's is that I'm incredibly handsome is it not?" Rhydian's face lit up with his cheeky grin and Maddy giggled.

"You got me." She replied. She leant over to him and kissed him. He grinned against her lips and then wrapped his around her waist, pulling her close to him.

She laughed and then wrapped her arms around his neck. When they pulled away they looked into each other's eyes.

"Your eyes are so pretty." Rhydian suddenly said. Maddy laughed and then kissed him again, this time for several minutes.

Dan walked into the house from being at work and when he saw the two teens, he smiled and then went out to the shed (as he usually did).

Rhydian was the one to eventually break away from the kiss. He kept his hold on her though, not ever wanting to let her go and he put his face in her hair. Maddy leant her head onto his shoulder and they sat there like that for a few minutes.

A knock at the door brought them back to reality. Maddy and Rhydian both stood up and went to the door to find Tom and Shannon.

"We thought maybe we could have movie night here." Tom said to them. Maddy and Rhydian grinned and then let them in.

They spent the rest of the day and the majority of the night talking, eating candy and burgers and watching movies.

"So are you going back to school Rhydian?" Shannon had asked him randomly, putting a lolly snake in her mouth.

"Uh, I guess so. I mean I don't really want to sit around here all day." Rhydian replied. He was going to add something else to the end of the sentence, but he didn't want to get teased by Shannon and Tom. He looked to Maddy and she knew what he was going to say.

"Okay, well I'll see you at school tomorrow then." Shannon replied, turning back to the TV. Rhydian smiled and then wrapped his arms around Maddy's shoulders.

They looked into each other's eyes and they basically saw what they thought.

Tom threw a piece of chocolate at them and Maddy turned her attention to throwing a pillow back.

Tom laughed and then the four of them ended up having a pillow fight.

When Shannon and Tom had gone home, Rhydian and Maddy went upstairs to Maddy's room and they both collapsed onto the bed.

"I am so full of energy. I don't even know why either. It's two days till no moon." Maddy said to Rhydian when they were snuggled up under a blanket.

"Yeah. I think it might be all the lollies we ate." Rhydian replied. Maddy laughed and then put her hand on his chest, where his heart was.

"Your hearts racing." Maddy said to him.

"Only because you're here." Rhydian replied. Maddy stared into his eyes and then then kissed him. Rhydian flipped her so he was lying on top of her and kissed her back.

Maddy wrapped her arms around his neck and wound her legs around his waist. He pulled away from the kiss and started kissing down her neck. She smiled at his warm kisses.

He slid his hands up her shirt and Maddy shivered slightly when his cold fingers touched her skin. He smiled and then kissed her on the lips again. Maddy moved her hands to his shirt and she took it off him without thinking. As soon as he had his shirt off, Maddy took hers off and then wrapped her arms around his neck again, pulling him as close as she could.

"I love you more than I love my life." Rhydian whispered into her ear.

"I love you more than that." Maddy replied and Rhydian smiled. He started kissing down her neck again and this time he went down her stomach as well. This made her quietly moan (I don't want to get into any more detail. You pretty much know what they did).

In the morning, Maddy woke up first. She was cold because she didn't have her shirt on, but she snuggled closer to Rhydian and pulled the blanket up to her chin. She actually nudged Rhydian with her elbow and he woke up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I just got cold." Maddy said to him. He sleepily smiled.

"That's okay. I don't care why I woke up because an angel woke me up." Rhydian replied. He saw how much she was shivering so he rolled on top of her and wrapped his arms around, keeping her warm. She laughed and then kissed him.

"We should probably go eat our breakfast now. My stomach is growling and so is yours." Rhydian said to Maddy, rolling off of her and sitting up, getting his pants off the floor and getting dressed.

"It's so cold." Maddy said as she put her school clothes on. Rhydian smiled and once he had his school shirt on (which had been in his rucksack) he hugged her. She smiled and then kissed him. He let go of her and grabbed her coat from her cupboard, wrapping it around her shoulders so she could put her arms through the sleeves.

"Have you seen my jacket?" Rhydian asked Maddy.

"Yeah. it's downstairs on the back of a kitchen chair." Maddy replied, grabbing his hand. She pulled him downstairs and when they got to the kitchen, she grabbed his jacket off of the chair and handed it to him.

"Thank-you." Rhydian said. He quickly put it on, zipping it up so he couldn't freeze.

They then sat down and Emma handed them there breakfast. They ate it and then they left for school. When they opened the front door they closed it again and asked Emma if she could give them a lift.

"It's snowing." Rhydian said. Emma rolled her eyes and then drove them.

When they got to the school, everyone stared at them.

"It's going to be a good day isn't it?" Rhydian asked. Maddy nodded and then they went inside so they didn't freeze.


	10. Chapter 10

Maddy and Rhydian had been stared at all morning and it was irritating. They were glad when it was time for Mr Jeffries class. They walked hand in hand to the classroom and sat down in their usual seats and sat there talking (with everyone except Tom and Shannon staring at them) until Mr Jeffries came in. He was surprised that when he called out Rhydian's name that someone answered. Mr Jeffries looked up and saw Rhydian sitting there with a massive grin on his face.

"Mr Morris. How nice to see you again." Mr Jeffries said.

"It is?" Rhydian asked. Everyone in the class silently laughed. Maddy however, had been talking about it before and he had said something really funny about it so she was trying not to fall out of her seat with laughter.

"No need for that attitude Mr Morris." Mr Jefferies replied sternly.

"Really? I never would have figured that one out." Rhydian answered back. Everyone laughed harder and Maddy laughed even more.

"Go to the principal's office now. You too Miss Smith." Mr Jeffries said. Maddy and Rhydian got up and left the room.

"Oh my god. My rib cage hurts from laughing so much." Maddy said once they had sat down outside the office.

"I was pretty funny, wasn't I?" Rhydian asked. Maddy smiled and nodded, kissing him and then acting like it never happened when a teacher walked past.

"Miss Smith, Mr Morris, you may come in now." The principal called out. Maddy and Rhydian got up and walked into the office.

"What did you two do now?" He asked them. Maddy put on her best innocent face.

"We did nothing wrong sir. Rhydian said something funny and the entire class laughed. I was laughing the most because what he had said tied with something he had told me earlier and so that's how we got sent out." Maddy said to him. Rhydian looked at her and wondered about how good she had become at lying.

"Well, I still have to call your parents." The principal said to them.

"sir, I am staying with Maddy and her family at the moment." Rhydian said to him. The principal nodded and called Emma. Emma sighed when she heard it and told the principal that she would pick them up if they did that sort of thing again.

"Off you go." The principal said to them once he was off the phone. Maddy and Rhydian walked back to class. When they got in there, Mr Jeffries didn't look very happy.

"What's with the long face sir?" Rhydian asked. Maddy hit him in the chest softly and gave him a look that said 'what did you say that for'.

"I'm just wondering Mr Jeffries. You don't look to good either. Did you eat something bad?" Rhydian sat as he and Maddy sat down. Maddy started giggling and so she turned her head around to hid her smile. Luckily, Tom and Shannon were behind her.

Mr Jefferies glared at Rhydian and then got on with what he had been saying before Rhydian had spoken.

"I'm serious sir. You look sick. Are you sure you feel alright?" Rhydian interrupted him. Maddy had turned back now and she was hiding her face behind her hair.

"I'm fine." Mr Jeffries replied through gritted teeth.

"No I'm certain you're ill. Did you hurt yourself doing yoga?" Rhydian asked him with a huge smile. Maddy lost it and laughed, her whole body shaking.

"Both of you out now!" Mr Jeffries roared. Maddy and Rhydian got up again and went back to the principal's office. He called Emma again and she said that she would be there soon.

"I forgot my book. Can I please go and get it from the classroom?" Maddy asked. She had actually forgotten her book so she went and got it.

"What are you doing here?" Mr Jeffries asked when Maddy entered the room.

"I'm getting my book. Why are you in a bad mood? Rhydian only pointed out what everyone already knew. You really should close the blinds in your house in the morning. People don't like to see fully grown men doing yoga in a full bodysuit when they are going to school." Maddy said to him. Everyone in the class burst out laughing and Maddy proudly walked out. Tom and Shannon were laughing the most considering they had actually gotten a video of him one morning when they walked past his house on the way to Bernie's.

"Got it." Maddy said as she walked into the principal's office. Emma had Arrived just as Maddy left so she took Maddy and Rhydian as soon as Maddy got there.

When they got into the hallway, everyone from Mr Jeffries class was there. He sent everyone out for laughing." Tom said to Maddy when she reached him in the line. "Look what I just sent out?" He asked, pointing to the video of Mr Jeffries doing yoga.

Seconds after Tom said this, a massive eruption of laughter filled the hallway and everyone thanked Tom for the video. Everyone who had seen it sent it to everyone in their contacts so by the time the bell went, nearly everyone in the town had seen it.

"Why did you two have to aggravate a teacher?" Emma asked them when they got into the car.

"Because it's fun." Rhydian replied casually. Maddy giggled, but quickly stopped when she saw her mother's expression.

"Sorry." Rhydian mumbled and then he huddled closer to Maddy.

"That was really funny what you said as you were getting your book Madds." Rhydian whispered quiet enough so that only Maddy could hear.

"Thanks." Maddy whispered back. She quickly kissed him and then smiled.

When they got back to the house, Maddy and Rhydian disappeared upstairs to Maddy's bedroom.

"I kind of wish we hadn't done that now. I'm sort of bored." Maddy said. She and Rhydian were laying down on her bed.

Rhydian hadn't been listening to her. He had been thinking about the conversation he and Maddy had had the other day about his family. He wasn't really thinking about the conversation, more like what kind of family he would have.

Maddy waited for a few seconds for an answer from him, but when he didn't give one, she sat up and stared at him. He was staring into space and he acted as if Maddy wasn't there. This made Maddy feel a bit sad so she tried to get his attention by nudging him. It didn't work so she gave up and stomped down the stairs. Emma and Dan had just left for work so Maddy was downstairs alone. She went into the lounge room and turned the TV on.

She got hungry after a while so she got up and made herself some lunch. Rhydian still didn't come down the stairs and this upset her.

_I want to spend time with him, but all he wants to do is daydream! _Maddy thought. She made herself a sandwich and sat back down on the couch.


	11. Chapter 11

Maddy had been sitting on the couch watching TV for three hours. She felt like punching something and she felt like punching Rhydian. She didn't even know why she was so upset with him not spending time with her. She just was.

When he finally came downstairs, Maddy ignored him and pretended he wasn't there.

"Maddy." Rhydian had said her name a hundred times, but she still hadn't answered him. After a while, she got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen, not even acknowledging his presence.

"Okay, what did I do wrong?" Rhydian asked. He was fed up of the silent treatment. He expected this from everyone except Maddy so when she didn't answer he just scoffed and went back upstairs, but going into the spare room, not wanting to go into Maddy's.

He slammed the door behind him and the sound of the slam made Maddy jump. She didn't think that he would slam the door.

That's when Emma came in.

"What's happened? I heard the door slam." Emma told Maddy.

"He was ignoring me earlier and so I left him upstairs and then when he came down here, I ignored him." Maddy replied.

"How was he ignoring you and how were you ignoring him?" Emma asked, her eyes scrunching together.

"Well he was staring into space and I was pretending that he wasn't there and not answering him." Maddy said.

"Maddy, why would you do that? He was daydreaming, not ignoring him. He probably didn't even hear you. You have done something very bad Maddy. You have made him feel like everything is his fault. After what his life has been like, you know how fragile he is about these things." Emma said to Maddy. Maddy hadn't really thought of it like that and now she felt bad.

She went upstairs and opened the door to the spare room. Rhydian was standing by the window and he looked as if he had been crying.

"Come to ignore me even more?" He asked, not really expecting an answer.

"No. I came to apologise." Maddy replied quietly. Rhydian stayed facing the window and just stared out of it. She walked over to him, but when she tried to see his face he turned it away from her.

"Rhydian, I'm sorry. I didn't realise that I could hurt you be ignoring you." Maddy apologised. He slightly turned his head, but only enough for her to see the corner of his eye.

"It's not what you did. I have been ignored my entire life so I didn't really care about that part. It's how you did it. No one has ever ignored me like that and so I never expected for you to do that." Rhydian turned away from her again and sniffed. Maddy looked down at her feet.

"I didn't think about the outcome." Maddy said. "I was angry at you because you had ignored me when we had gotten home from school."

"So you acted like I wasn't there? I had no idea that you were even talking. I was imagining what my life would be like if I had a real family." Rhydian turned to fully face her then, but only for a second.

He walked out of the door. Maddy followed him, but he wouldn't stop. He walked down the stairs and out of the front door. He didn't even care that Dan and Emma were watching him.

"Rhydian wait." Maddy called out. It was pouring with rain outside and she was following him to the edge of the forest. He stopped and turned around.

"What else do you want?" Rhydian snapped. Maddy was a few feet away from him and when his harsh words she stopped dead. She looked like she was choking on something. He waited for her answer, but she ran over to the shed and climbed onto the roof. From there, she jumped onto the roof of the house and moved to the trip of it."

Rhydian rolled his eyes and followed her. If she fell, he was going to catch her, even if he was mad with her.

"Maddy don't step there!" Rhydian yelled out. Maddy had stepped on one of the places Rhydian hadn't fixed yet and so when Maddy put her foot on it the tiles slipped. Rhydian ran over to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her to a safe part of the roof.

"What were you thinking?" Rhydian yelled at her. She had been a few steps away from that part of the roof when he yelled it out, but she had just kept on going.

"I wanted to know if you would save me if I fell." She yelled back. She was shivering. The rain had soaked her and she was dripping wet.

"Let's get off of the roof." Rhydian said. They both moved to the edge of the roof and jumped off, landing on their feet.

"I'm sorry. Okay?" Rhydian said. "I'm sorry for walking away and snapping." His voice was calm and sweet.

"I'm also sorry. I shouldn't have ignored you the way I did." Maddy replied. She kissed him and threw her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist.

They were kissing in the rain for six minutes. They eventually pulled away from each other so they could breathe and look into each other's eyes.

"I love you." They said to each other at the same time. They both smiled and then kissed again.

"Guys, get out of the rain." Emma called out from the window just above them. She had gone upstairs so she could look down at them and they were standing under Maddy's bedroom window.

Neither of them listened though and they just kept kissing. They didn't care if they got sick because they would take care of each other. In the end though, Maddy started turning a light shade of blue so Rhydian carried her inside.

They went into the lounge room and sat down in front of the fire. Emma gave them blankets that they wrapped around each other and then they huddled up. Rhydian and Maddy fell asleep there. Rhydian had his arms around her shoulders and she had her chest resting on his chest with her arms wrapped around his waist. The blankets were still wrapped around them and they were both really comfortable.

Emma left them there and decided that since tomorrow was no moon day that they could stay home. She hoped that they weren't too ill though considering how long they had been standing in the rain.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Maddy and Rhydian had terrible coughs. They felt bad because there was no moon, but they also felt terrible because they were sick.

"Standing in the rain was a stupid idea, but it was romantic." Maddy said quietly. She and Rhydian were on the couch huddled at one end. They both felt horrible, but for some odd reason Maddy kept throwing up all the time. Rhydian threw up twice that day, but Maddy threw up at least twenty times.

"Female's usually get more ill then males. Especially Wolfblood's." Emma had told her. She wasn't actually sure if that information was true or not, but she didn't say that to Maddy.

"I have a headache." Rhydian complained a little while later. He usually got headaches he had told Maddy, but he never complained about it unless it was really bad.

"On a scale of 1 – 10, how bad is the pain? Emma asked him as she checked him over.

"A nine maybe." Rhydian whispered. His head felt like someone was smashing it with a hammer.

"Okay. Well you need to sleep. Try not to make too much noise and get as much sleep as you can." Emma told him and then she went back to bed with Dan.

Maddy laid done near him, but she didn't snuggle up to him. If he needed to throw up, she wouldn't be able to move fast enough.

"are you feeling better?" Maddy asked him at dinner time when he had finally woken up from his sleep.

"Much better. How are you feeling?" Rhydian asked her.

"Horrible. I threw up six more times when you were asleep. And I …" Maddy cut off mid-sentence. She grabbed the bucket that Emma had given her and threw up into it.

"Make that seven." Maddy said after she had finished throwing up and had put the bucket down.

Rhydian sat down on the floor next to her and rubbed her back. She put her head on his shoulder and whined,

"Why do I feel so terrible?" Maddy asked Emma a few seconds later when she entered the lounge room to clean out Maddy's bucket.

"I don't know honey." Emma replied. She really wanted to know why Maddy was so ill and so did Rhydian.

Maddy whined and then slowly fell asleep. Rhydian laid her down and then got up. Dinner was ready and he was hungry.

"How long was I out for?" Rhydian asked Emma when he had sat down.

"For about 5 hours." Emma replied.

"Do you really not know what is wrong with Maddy or are you just saying you don't?" Rhydian asked her.

"I do know, but I really would prefer to talk to her about it first." Emma said to him. Rhydian frowned and then finished his dinner in silence.

Once he was finished, he went up to Maddy's room to get his jacket because he was cold. What he found was not what he was expecting.

On the bed there was a pregnancy test. His guess was that Maddy had either taken it or Emma had and had put it in there. All he knew was that someone was pregnant and his hopes were going closer to Maddy (he didn't really want to picture Emma being pregnant.)

He put it on the bedside table and pretended that he hadn't seen anything. He grabbed his jacket and then went downstairs, thinking everything over in his head. He was surprised with himself for not freaking out.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs he sat down. He thought over everything that had been going on these past few days and he thought to himself about how it was a possibility about Maddy, but it would have been way too soon to tell.

"Rhydian, what are you thinking about?" Dan asked him, sitting down on the bottom step next to him.

"The future." Rhydian replied. He didn't really want to say what was really on his mind.

"What are you thinking about for your future?" Dan asked him.

"Allsorts. Like whether I want kids or not or if I want to speak to the Vaughan's again." Rhydian had been thinking about going around to the Vaughan's but he wasn't sure if he should or not.

"I reckon that you should speak to the Vaughan's. You might be surprised by what they say." Dan said to Rhydian. Rhydian nodded and then sat there for a while thinking it over. In the end, he decided that he would go over now and do it.

"I'll be back soon. I just have to go and do something." Rhydian said to Dan as he stood up. Dan nodded and then Rhydian left.

When Rhydian got up to the Vaughan's front door, he froze. He didn't know what to say to them. In the end he just knocked.

"Who is it?" Mrs Vaughan called out, opening the door. When she saw who it was, she smiled and then hugged him.

"I missed you. Where have you been?" Mrs Vaughan asked. She let go of him and put her hands on either side of his face.

"I went away to find myself." Rhydian said to her. What he said was partly true. He had gone to find himself, just a bit differently to what Mrs Vaughan thought. "Wait. You missed me?"

'Yes. Of course I did. Come on in. you look freezing." Mrs Vaughan said to him. He went inside and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So what have you been doing these past few weeks?" Mrs Vaughan asked.

"Do you want the long story or the short one?" Rhydian asked her.

"The long one." Mrs Vaughan replied, smiling. Rhydian then vented out what he had done over the past few weeks, being careful to leave out the Wolfy parts. Mrs Vaughan had no idea that he was a Wolfblood and Rhydian wanted to keep it that way.

He told her everything and she listened, oohing and ahhing in the right places and laughing too. When he had told her everything, he said that he had better get back to looking after Maddy, but that he would be back tomorrow. Mrs Vaughan made him promise and then he left.

He was so glad that he had spoken to her. Now all he had to do was confront Maddy about what he had seen and that was not something he was looking forward too.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is going to be the last chapter that I post up for a few days because I will be away from home without internet so I won't be able to post anything. As soon as I get back though, I will post the next chapter for you. I hope you enjoy.**

When he got back to the house, Emma told him that Maddy was in her room and that she wanted to speak with him. Rhydian went upstairs and he nervously knocked on the door when he got to it.

"Come in." Maddy said. Rhydian entered and closed the door behind him. He sat down on the bed next to her and was about to speak when Maddy cut him off.

"I know you saw it." She said pointing to the test on the bedside table.

"Yeah." He replied.

"If you freak out I will totally understand. I mean I am freaking out." Maddy exclaimed.

"I'm not freaking out. I'm just nervous. If it is true and this is really happening, will we be able to keep what we have? I'm worried that this will put massive pressure on our relationship." Rhydian said calmly to her. He looked into her eyes and saw how scared she was.

"I'm scared Rhydian. What if it is true? What will we do?" Maddy asked. She was starting to panic and considering that she was not in the best condition, Rhydian immediately tried to calm her down.

"Maddy, there are a heap of options out there. You know that." Rhydian said.

"Okay so if we give it up for adoption how is that fair to its new parents? They will have no idea where the child disappears too every full moon." Maddy said.

"True, but they would learn to deal with it. If you don't want that to happen you can have an abortion or you can keep it." Rhydian said.

"True. I still need to make sure that it's true though. I am going to meet up with one of my old friends. He's a Wolfblood and a doctor at this town's hospital. I am going to go and see him on the weekend." Maddy said. Rhydian nodded and smiled.

"Well, whatever you decide, I will help you get through it. Even if you do decide to keep it." Rhydian said. He hugged her and then they fell over, laying on the bed. She laughed at his expression and her laugh made him laugh.

"I love you." Maddy said to him.

"I love you too." Rhydian replied.

He then got up and opened the door. He pulled Maddy downstairs and sat her on the couch. He sat down on the floor in front of her and leant against her legs.

They put on a movie and got some ice cream. Rhydian ended up sitting on the couch next to her. They both had spoons so it was easier to watch and eat at the same time.

They ate the entire tub of ice-cream and then fell asleep. Rhydian, with his head on her stomach and Maddy, with her head on the arm.

Emma smiled at this and put a rug over them and then turned the TV off.

The next day, everyone was in a much better mood. The moon was back in the sky so all the Wolfblood's got their energy back.

"I feel icky." Maddy said when she and Rhydian had both woken up.

"That's why the shower was invented." Rhydian yawned.

"True. Alright, well, I'm going to jump in the shower." Maddy said, standing up and heading upstairs.

When she was in the shower, under the running water, the bathroom door opened and Maddy was going to yell at them until Rhydian spoke.

"It's just me Madds." He said. he quickly closed the door behind him and then he leant against the basin.

"Why have you come into the bathroom when I'm having a shower?" Maddy asked him.

"Well, when you're done in there, I need one." Rhydian replied.

"Why don't we just share this one? It would save a lot of water." Maddy said before she could stop herself. Rhydian, however, got in the shower with her (he got undressed before he went in there).

"Maddy, Rhydian, your breakfast is ready." Emma called out from the other side of the door.

"Okay mam. Be down in a minute." Maddy replied, laughing.

"I can't believe she knows you're in here with me." Maddy whispered to Rhydian.

"Well, where else would I be?" Rhydian replied. Maddy rolled her eyes at his cheesy line and then kissed him.

"We should probably get out now." Maddy said after a few minutes. She then turned the water off and handed Rhydian a towel, wrapping her own around her.

"Oh my god. It's so cold." Maddy whined when they were back in the bedroom and getting dressed. Rhydian, who was fully dressed and waiting for Maddy, grabbed his jacket and put it on him.

"Hey, I'm missing school and hanging out with Mrs Vaughan today." Rhydian mumbled as they left the room.

"What? That's amazing news, babe." Maddy was really glad that Rhydian was talking to Mrs Vaughan at least.

"Yeah. I'm heading off to her house in a little while. I haven't spoken to Mr Vaughan yet though. He wasn't there when I went to see them." Rhydian told Maddy as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Well, at least you took the first step." Maddy said to him. She kissed him and then enjoyed her breakfast.


	14. Chapter 14

The next few days past really quickly for Maddy. The day Rhydian spent with the Vaughan's, Mr Jeffries kept pressuring her as to where Rhydian was and in the end she snapped. Shannon and Tom had to drag her out of the classroom and into the darkroom so no one else could see that she was a Wolfblood.

The next day was the Saturday and that meant that she had the doctor's appointment. She had to have a blood test and a few other tests and in the end they all proved that she was pregnant. She was glad that Rhydian had gone with her because when they left the hospital and got back to her house, she broke down and cried onto his chest.

The next few days after that, she barely spoke to anyone other than Rhydian. Emma got a bit worried about her, but Rhydian just told her that Maddy was going through a faze. Emma wasn't sure at first, but he ended up convincing her. Shannon and Tom on the other hand didn't believe him and they kept pushing to know why. In the end, Maddy snapped.

"It's none of your business why I won't talk to you and even if it did I wouldn't tell you so stop pressuring me and leave me alone." As soon as she had finished, she turned around and stormed off into the forest (it was the end of the day).

Shannon and Tom just stood there absolutely shocked. Rhydian however ran after Maddy and stopped her a few paces into the forest.

"Maddy, what was that all about? You never yell at Shan and Tom." Rhydian was holding onto her arms to stop her from running away. That didn't stop her from trying though.

"They kept bugging me and I'd had enough." Maddy snapped at him. She then swung her hand upo and accidently punched him in the face violently. He let go off her and put his hands over where she had hit him.

"Bloody hell Maddy. I was trying to help." Rhydian was trying not to scream. He was pretty sure that she had broken his jaw. He begun to walk in the direction of Maddy's to ask Emma to have a look at it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." Maddy said. She looked really sorry and Rhydian soon forgave her.

"Why did you snap at Shannon and Tom?" He asked when they were nearly at Maddy's. His words were slightly jumbled and every time he opened his mouth, pain shot through his jaw. It took everything he had not to scream out.

"I don't know. Something just snapped and I couldn't help it." Maddy said, looking down at her feet. "I'm going to call them and apologise." She said soon after, trying to break the silence.

"Cool. Ow." He said as he touched his jaw. Maddy looked up and gasped. A bruise had appeared on Rhydian's face where she had punched him and it was quickly turning black.

When they got inside, Emma looked up and saw the bruise. She walked over to Rhydian, shaking her head.

"What happened this time?" Dan asked, getting up from the couch. He had turned when the door had opened and when he saw Rhydian he rolled his eyes.

"Maddy got really angry and she turned around and smacked me in the face. I'm glad that she smacked me because if she had of hit anyone else with the amount of force she used, they might have been knocked out." Rhydian mumbled. The pain was getting worse and it was getting so bad that his vision was getting blurry and he was beginning to sway.

Dan caught him as he began to fall and then sat him down on the couch.

"Maddy, you broke his jaw in three places. How much force did you use?" Emma asked as she got some painkillers and water.

"I don't know. I just turned and he was standing there. I had flung my hands and then I hit him." She said. She was really worrying and as soon as Rhydian was better she was going to apologise properly.

"Rhydian, Rhydian…. Emma you might want to hurry. The pain has knocked Rhydian out." Dan called to her. Emma ran over there and then gave him the painkillers.

Maddy stood near the front door. She hadn't moved much since Dan had pulled Rhydian to the couch and when he had said that Rhydian had been knocked out, she was shocked into silence. She slowly disappeared up the stairs and hid in her room. She took the blanket off of her bed and then sat down in the corner, covering herself with the blanket. She then cried, not really knowing why. She just felt like she needed to so she did.

She stayed there for without anyone knowing where she was for half an hour. She had stopped crying a few minutes after she had started and she then begun listening to her parents downstairs.

"She must have some amazing force." Dan said.

"Well, she would get that from you. Where is Maddy?" Emma asked, looking around the room.

"I don't know. She disappeared when I said that she had knocked Rhydian out." Dan replied.

"Oh. Maddy, Maddy." Emma called out, getting up from the couch and looking in every room.

When she got to Maddy's room, she listened for breathing. At first she couldn't hear anything, but after a few seconds she heard a sob coming from the most hidden corner in the room.

Maddy had started crying again when Dan had said the thing about Rhydian. She had absolutely no idea why though and she was slightly confused, but she let the tears run down her face.

"Maddy, what's wrong?" Emma asked as she pulled the rug off of Maddy. Maddy had her arms wrapped around her legs and her head was on her knees.

Maddy just sobbed more and Emma wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Maddy are you okay?" Emma asked comfortingly. Maddy just shook her head against her knees and then unwound her arms from her legs and grabbed the rug from the floor, pulling it up to her chin and sitting back in the corner.

Emma frowned. Why was Maddy acting like this?

"Maddy, tell me what's wrong. I can help." Emma said with worry beginning to fill her voice.

"No you can't. Only Rhydian can help me, but he probably won't know that I hurt him." Maddy mumbled into the rug. She cried even harder and pulled the rug back over her head.

"Why can't I help you?" Emma asked. She sat down next to her and then slowly pulled the rug off of Maddy. She only managed to get it over her head because Maddy had the rug in one of her hands and was covering her face. Her other hand was hidden under the rug so Emma couldn't see it.

"You can't help me because it's my problem to deal with. If you really want to know, ask Rhydian when he wakes up. He'll tell you if I said that he could." And with that Maddy turned away from her mother and fully covered herself with the rug.


	15. Chapter 15

Emma was worried. Maddy had never acted like that before. When she got downstairs, Rhydian was stirring and so she decided to wait a few minutes until he was fully awake.

"Where was Maddy?" Dan asked Emma. When he saw the look of worry on Emma's face, he immediately knew something was wrong. "Emma, what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. She won't tell me. She said that Rhydian had to." Emma replied. She walked into the kitchen and distracted herself by making a coffee. A few seconds later, Maddy came down the stairs with the rug over her, but she didn't say anything to anyone. She just went into the den and closed the doors. She walked over to her favourite corner and sat down again, huddling up and covering herself back up with the rug. She cried even more than before.

Dan walked into the den to see if he could comfort Maddy. When he got to her, he sat down and asked her if she could pull the rug off of her face. She did that, but she didn't show her face to him.

"I don't want to talk to anyone. I just want to be alone." Maddy mumbled shakily. She wanted to be alone so she could just cry.

"Okay. Can I have a hug from you then?" Dan asked. Maddy nodded and so Dan wrapped his arms around shoulders. When he did this, Maddy leant against his chest, keeping her face covered in the blanket.

After a while, Dan let go of her and then with Maddy's words, he left the den so she could be by herself. He quietly closed the door behind him and then when he got to the kitchen, he shook his head at Emma.

"She's broken down. She won't say anything and she won't stop crying." Dan said to Emma. Emma handed him a coffee and he took a sip as she replied.

"We need to find out what's wrong with her. She's never acted like this before." Emma was really worrying about Maddy.

"Where's Maddy?" Rhydian mumbled. He had sort of woken up, but he still couldn't speak properly.

"In the den. Hey, do you know why Maddy's acting weird? She told me to ask you." Emma said to him. He sort of woke up a little more when she asked him and turned towards the den.

"I'll tell you later." He said and then he walked into the den. Emma and Dan just looked at each other with puzzled expressions.

Rhydian walked into the den and closed the door. He walked over to Maddy and then sat down next to her.

"What's wrong Madds?" He asked.

"Everything. I hurt you and I made my best friends hate me." Maddy sobbed out. She lifted her face from the blanket and Rhydian instantly hugged her. He was careful not to knock his jaw on anything.

"You accidently hurt me. I feel better know so you don't need to worry and your friends don't hate you. They just had a bit of a shock. They shouldn't have been bugging you." Rhydian replied, soothing Maddy the best he could. She wrapped her arms around his waist, blanket and all, and then cried into his chest.

"I don't know why I'm acting like this." Maddy said after she had stopped crying.

"It's probably just hormones." Rhydian whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Maddy asked, looking up at him and wiping her eyes.

"Your parents are listening in." He whispered back. Maddy turned to the door and listened out. Sure enough, Dan and Emma were standing there. She could hear them breathing. This made her very mad so she got up and stormed over to the door. She pushed it open with so much force that it was nearly too late for Dan and Emma to jump out of the way.

"Why do you always have to listen in to everything that I say? It drives me insane and it is invading my personal space." Maddy yelled. She was full of anger and she could feel herself slowly losing control.

Rhydian, seeing how fast Maddy's emotion had changed, jumped up and ran over to Maddy. He grabbed her arms just in case. Maddy was glad that he had grabbed her. She really didn't want to hurt her parents, but with how crazy her hormones were, she knew she wouldn't be able to control it.

'Maddy calm down. We just wanted to know why you were so upset." Emma said as calmly as she could.

"So you thought that you would invade my personal space? I told you to ask Rhydian and from what I heard, Rhydian told you that he would tell you later. You know that we will tell you eventually so you need to stay out of our business and start minding your own." Maddy was so furious right now. Her eyes had turned yellow and Rhydian had tightened his grip on her. Maddy was now quickly getting angrier and she didn't know how much longer she could stop herself from changing.

"Maddy calm down." Dan said sternly. He and Emma were slowly backing away from Maddy and Rhydian. Maddy was getting so angry and he could see that she was losing control. He looked to Rhydian and he gave him a look. Rhydian immediately acted. He pushed Maddy forwards and out of the back door. Once they were outside, Maddy suddenly changed. Because Rhydian was still holding onto her, he went flying back and smacked into the wall. He slid down it and then got back up and faced her.

Dan and Emma, seeing all of this, quickly went to Rhydian's aid, but he pushed them back inside and closed the door on him. He then walked slowly towards Maddy.

"Maddy, calm down. You need to calm yourself down." He said. He was being as calm as he could, but was slightly struggling. He was really worried about Maddy at the moment and he wanted to know why she was behaving like this.

Maddy saw the worry in his eyes and she immediately tried to calm herself. It took several minutes, but she eventually calmed herself down enough to turn back. Once she was back in her normal self, she broke down again and fell to the floor crying. Rhydian walked the few steps between them to her and then knelt down beside her.

"It's okay Maddy. Everything is okay." Rhydian soothed.

"No it's not. I lost control and nearly hurt my parents. I am a terrible person. I hurt you so many times today." She cried out. She was holding onto Rhydian's arms and was leaning her head on one of them.

"Maddy, I am fine and so are your parents. And you are not a terrible person. You have just got a lot to deal with at the moment." Rhydian replied. His jaw was still aching and now his back was as well from when he hit the wall.

"I have to tell my parents about the baby now before I hurt them." Maddy slowly got up with help from Rhydian.

"Okay. Let's get you inside." Rhydian replied and with that he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, Maddy grabbing onto his arms, and then walked her inside.


	16. Chapter 16

"Mam, dad, I think you need to sit down. I have to tell you something." Maddy said. She had stopped crying now and she was sitting on Rhydian's lap in the armchair.

Emma and Dan sat down on the long couch and stared at Maddy. Emma thought she knew why Maddy had sat them down, but she didn't say anything, afraid that Maddy would lose control again.

"I want to tell you this before I lose control of myself again." Maddy began. She was getting really nervous so she grabbed Rhydian's hand and squeezed it to calm herself.

"What do you need to tell us?" Dan asked, shifting slightly.

"Okay. Well, I know you won't be happy, but I'm… I'm…." Maddy just couldn't say it. She turned to Rhydian for help. He said it quietly, but he said it.

"Maddy's pregnant." Rhydian said. Emma and Dan were shocked.

"Wow." Was all Dan said. Maddy saw the looks on their faces and she suddenly felt like crying again. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked straight towards her mother. Emma just looked at Maddy and then looked down. Maddy, thinking that her parents were disappointed with her, let herself cry again. She buried her face in Rhydian's chest and let the tears come.

"Maddy, what's wrong?" Emma asked, getting up and walking over to her.

"Hormones." Rhydian replied for her. Emma put her hand on Maddy's shoulder, but for some reason, Maddy shrugged it off. She then stood up and walked back into the den, covering herself up with the rug.

"Okay. What was that all about?" Dan asked. Rhydian shrugged and then got up, walking into the den and sitting with Maddy.

"What did you do all that for?" Rhydian asked her. She shrugged and then cried into the rug. Rhydian wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped him in the rug with her. She then put one of her hands on her stomach and looked down. Rhydian moved one of his hands onto hers and looked at her stomach too.

Rhydian bent down and kissed her stomach, making Maddy laugh.

Emma walked in then and saw them sitting there.

"Can I come in?" She asked. Maddy nodded and smiled a small smile at her.

"What's up?" Maddy asked her. Rhydian had laid his head onto Maddy's lap and had closed his eyes. His jaw and back still ached and he was really tired. Maddy was patting his hair slowly and he felt comforted.

"I wanted to ask if you have decided what you are going to do about the baby." Emma asked quietly.

"Oh. Well not really. I only found out the other day." Maddy answered.

"Okay. Well when you have decided, come and tell me and I will support you. So will your father and the Vaughan's will to I imagine." Emma said. She had hoped that this would bring Rhydian's attention to her, but he was almost asleep so he didn't exactly hear her.

"Okay mam." Maddy smiled at this and then looked down to Rhydian. He looked so peaceful and happy. Maddy didn't want to disturb him so she kept stroking his hair.

Emma got up and walked out of the den. She walked into the kitchen and begun to get the dinner ready.

Maddy sat there, stroking Rhydian's hair and thinking, thinking about their future. She was also thinking about Tom and Shannon. She knew snapping at them was not a good thing to do, but she couldn't help it. She decided that as soon as Rhydian was awake, she would call them and apologise.

A few minutes after she decided that though, her mother came in and gave her the phone.

"It's Shannon. She says she wants to tell you something." Emma said, as she turned to leave. She closed the door behind her.

"Hey Shan. Look I'm really sorry about earlier. Something possessed me and made me act like that. I'm so sorry." Maddy hoped that Shannon would still be her friend after this.

_"Maddy, that means a lot. But I have to tell you something. Do you remember that guy last year, Dylan, that came to our school?" _Shannon asked Maddy.

"Yeah. the one that you drooled over for the three months that he was there. Why?" Maddy was curious to know why Shannon had brought this subject up.

_"Well, he's coming back. He called everyone he knew from this school and said that he was coming back."_ Shannon was nearly screaming with delight.

"Shannon, why does he have your number?" Maddy was suddenly curious as to why Shannon had been called by Dylan.

_"Well… uh… I… we… uh… kind of made out the night before he left." _Shannon stuttered out.

"Oh my god Shan. And you didn't tell me this?" Maddy called out. She was sure that Rhydian would wake up, but he didn't, much to her relief.

"Uh Shan, I have to go. Mam's cooking dinner and I'm really hungry." Maddy said. she could smell all of the aroma's coming from the kitchen and her mouth started to water.

_"Okay, but I don't see why you're hungry. You ate a ton of food at school today. Must be some Wolfblood thing I guess considering Rhydian eats a lot as well. Okay, Seeya." _Shannon said in an upbeat kind of way.

"Seeya." Maddy said and then she hung up the phone. He was so hungry, but she didn't want to move Rhydian. She was completely surprised when he spoke.

"Shannon's right. You have been eating a lot lately." Rhydian said standing up. He stretched and yawned and then put his hand to his jaw.

"Damn, that really hurt. I think I might not be able to eat dinner." He slightly pouted at those words. Maddy stood up and then kissed his jaw gently.

"Is that better now?" She asked him. He nodded and then took both of her hands in his. He then leant in for a kiss and so did Maddy. They kissed long and hard, but this didn't seem to faze Rhydian. He kissed he harder and then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as he could.

Maddy wrapped her arms around his neck. She loved the closeness and after the day she had had, she found it comforting.

After 5 minutes, Maddy pulled away to catch her breath. She breathed in Rhydian's sent as he kissed down her neck.

"Rhydian, we can't." Maddy said to him as he began to slide his hands up her shirt.

"Why not?" He asked, staring straight into her eyes. He loved the colour of them which were hazel brown with gold and green flecks.

"Because my parents will see us and hear us." Maddy replied. She really wanted to, but she wouldn't risk them being caught.

"Well, then we'll go to the Vaughan's. They aren't home until later and Mrs Vaughan gave me a key." He begged. Maddy thought it over for a few seconds and then she smiled.

'Okay, but we have to listen out for when they get home." Maddy said. She grabbed his hands from her waist and then pulled him out of the den, leaving the blanket behind, and headed for the Vaughan's.


	17. Chapter 17

When they got to the Vaughan's, Rhydian unlocked the door and they went the door. He closed it behind him and then pulled Maddy into his arms. He kissed her with so much passion and strength that it made Maddy's heart melt.

She flung her arms around his neck and he slid his hands up her shirt. Maddy jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. He pushed her up against the wall and began to kiss down her neck. She quietly moaned and tangled her hands in his hair.

"We should probably take this to the bedroom." Maddy said as Rhydian slowly lost control. He nodded and took her upstairs. Once his bedroom door was closed, he let go of Maddy so he could take his shirt off. He then pulled her close again and slid his hands up her shirt. She kissed him with great passion and moaned against Rhydian's lips.

This sent him into overdrive he took her shirt off of her and then pushed her down on the bed. She giggled as he laid down carefully on top of her. He smiled and then kissed down her stomach. When he got to her pants he looked up into her eyes. She smiled and then he undid her pants. She kicked them off and then he went back to kissing her lips.

Maddy kissed him, but as she did, she unbuckled his belt and then undid his jeans. He smiled against her lips and then started kissing down her neck again. Maddy moaned softly. She loved this kind of activity with Rhydian. He always made her feel warm inside even with just simple kisses. He felt the same way about her and sometimes even more.

"I love you more than words can describe." Rhydian told Maddy after they had managed to hide underneath the blankets in case they didn't hear the Vaughan's.

"I love you even more than that." Maddy whispered back.

"Not possible." Rhydian said to her and begun kissing down her stomach. He got the bottom of her underpants and stopped. He grinned his cheeky grin as he became face to face with her again.

"What?" she asked confused as to what the smile meant. He just kissed her, moving his hands down and slowly pulling her underwear down. She gasped and then smiled, doing the same to him.

Maddy giggled as he moved his hands to her side and gently tickled her. She wound her legs around him again and wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him as close to her as she could manage.

The night went on from there. They didn't hear the Vaughan's come in, but the Vaughan's knew he and Maddy were there due to the fact that their shoes and their jackets were on the kitchen floor. Mrs Vaughan looked up to the roof, rolled her eyes and then picked up the clothes, hanging them on the back of the chair.

In the morning, Mrs Vaughan woke up early. She got herself ready for the day and then did some housework. Mr Vaughan had left for work a few minutes ago and now she had nothing to do. She decided to go upstairs and wake the teens up. When she opened the door though, she quickly closed it again, nearly slamming it in the process.

Rhydian's head was partially hanging off the bed and his feet were entwined with Maddy's. Maddy was next to him, cuddling into his chest and nearly falling off the bed. Luckily Rhydian had his arms around her.

They both woke up at the same time a few minutes after Mrs Vaughan had walked in.

"Morning." Maddy said to Rhydian, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Morning. Got plenty of energy I see." He said as he wrapped rolled her over him so she wasn't on the edge of the bed.

"Yup. Only the kind of energy that you will see though." Maddy grinned and then kissed him. He smiled against her lips and then kissed her back, rolling on top of her. He slid his hands up her bare stomach and she giggled and his touch.

"You look so pretty in the morning light." Rhydian said once he had caught his breath.

"Thank you. You look very handsome and sexy." Maddy said making Rhydian raise an eyebrow.

"Well that's the first time you've called me sexy." Rhydian said to her.

"I know, but it's true. I'm very glad that today is Saturday. I could stay here all day." Maddy replied. She had no idea why she was saying these things. They just kept coming out of her mouth before she even knew what she saying.

"Same." Rhydian replied and then kissed her with brutal passion. Maddy melted into the bed and this made Rhydian feel in control. He slid his hands under her and pulled her in tight. She moaned quietly and then a scraping of a chair downstairs brought them back to the real world.

"We should probably be a little more quiet." Maddy said. Rhydian nodded and Maddy managed to flip him over so she was on top. She laughed at his impressed expression of how much strength she had. He had obviously underestimated Maddy in that department, not that Maddy cared.

She tangled her hands in his hair and then kissed his neck.

"Aren't I supposed to kiss you like this?" He asked. Maddy looked into his eyes and then shook her head.

"Not anymore." She said. She then kissed down his neck, leaving tingling sensations where she kissed. Maddy was basically sitting on Rhydian and so he couldn't really move (not that he really wanted to). He wrapped his arms around Maddy and then flipped her over so he was on top again. She squealed in delight and then kissed him.

There moment was put on pause when they heard Emma. Rhydian and Maddy basically jumped up and got dressed.

"Where are my shoes?" Maddy asked as she looked around the room for them.

'I think we left them and our jackets downstairs." Rhydian replied. He grabbed Maddy from behind and hugged her. She smiled and then turned her head to look at him. He kissed her cheek and then turning around and then kissing her stomach. She laughed and so did he, but Maddy thought it was incredibly cute.

Maddy then went to the door, but Rhydian turned around to his desk and got his drawing book and a few different coloured pencils.

"What are they for?" Maddy asked him, but he didn't answer her. He just grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door, closing it behind him. He then pulled her downstairs and sat at the table. He began drawing vigorously and didn't say a word to anyone.


	18. Chapter 18

"Rhydian, what are you doing?" Maddy asked, getting frustrated. She wanted to know what he was drawing, but every time she got close, he would close the book.

"You will find out when it's done." Rhydian was getting frustrated. He was trying to draw a picture to show Maddy, but with her constantly interrupting him, he was never going to get it finished.

Maddy mumbled something rude under breath and Rhydian lightly hit her arm, being the only one to hear it.

"Alright, time to leave for school Rhydian. You need to get there early so you can do that thing we agreed on." Mrs Vaughan said.

"Do I have too?" Rhydian whined.

"Yes. Now off you go and don't be late getting back home." Mrs Vaughan said to him. Rhydian whined, but did as he was told. Maddy was glad that her mam had come with her school stuff so she didn't have to walk all the way home.

"What do you have to do?" Maddy asked Rhydian as they got closer to the school.

"I have to join the football team again." Rhydian rolled his eyes.

They soon got to the school. Maddy and Rhydian were laughing when they met up with Tom and Shan.

"What's so funny?" Shannon asked them.

"Nothing." Maddy said with a huge smile. Tom smiled at their faces and then he turned his attention to Kara, one of the three K's.

"Tom, stop staring." Shannon said to him, elbowing him in the ribcage.

"I can't help it." Tom replied. Kara walked past him and smiled. He smiled back to her and looked into her eyes. It looked like they were actually having a conversation.

"What was that all about?" Rhydian asked.

"We're not telling you until you tell us what's been going on with you. We heard that Maddy went crazy yesterday. We want to know why." Tom said in his defence.

"Well, if you really must know, I'm pregnant and Dylan is over there." Maddy said, trying to change the subject. Shannon turned to see and sure enough he was there. He was heading straight for her.

Shannon turned back to Maddy and Rhydian.

"It's fantastic news. I hope you enjoy being parents. That's only if you keep it of course." Shannon was speaking really fast. Maddy laughed at this and then she realised why.

"Hey Shan. Ready to go?" Dylan asked as he approached her.

"Yea. Seeya guys." Shannon said, walking away from her friends and walking inside with Dylan.

"And now onto the subject of 'what the hell are you and Kara up to'." Rhydian said staring full on at Tom. He sighed and then told them everything.

"Well, a few days ago, I asked Kara if she could help me with something in science. She agreed and so I went to her house to study with her. She is actually really nice and she is really good at science. I also like her, but I don't know if she likes me." Tom said quietly. He didn't want everyone to know that he liked Kara.

"Awe. That's sweet. Tom has a crush." Maddy said.

"Yea, yea, alright. Don't say anything to anyone though. It would kill me if she ever found out." Tom said.

"Hey Tom. I have a favour to ask of you. Would you be able to ask Jimmy if I am still in the football team? Mrs Vaughan wants to come and watch me play sometime." Rhydian looked kind of nervous when he asked this and so Maddy grabbed his hand.

"I think you are still in the team. As far as I know, Jimmy marked you down as away. I'll ask him though. OI, JIMMY!" Tom called out as he ran towards the entrance of the building.

Rhydian laughed and shook his head as Tom ran off.

The next four months passed normally for Rhydian and Maddy. Everyone in the school now knew that Maddy was pregnant.

Shannon and Dylan had been dating ever since he had come back and Tom had gotten enough to ask Kara out. She had said yes and they had been dating for 2 months.

On a Saturday, Rhydian had a football game. He and Maddy went down to the school oval together. Rhydian was the goalie because he could jump really high and he was really fast.

"Okay, we have to be on our a-game today. Today we are versing one of the hardest teams to beat. They haven't lost a match in 2 years." Jimmy said.

Rhydian and Tom were mucking around kicking the ball around to each other. The other team arrived at this point and Rhydian recognized 2 of the players.

"Nick, Alex." He called out to them. The two boys looked at him and then ran over to him.

"mate, I haven't heard from you since you left to live with the Vaughan's." Nick said.

"How do you know these two?" Tom asked Rhydian.

"We used to go to the same adoption agency place. We were so close. I even had the nerve to stab one of them with a fork when I jumped out of a tree." Rhydian said with a smirk, looking at Alex.

"I was the one holding the fork too. Hi, I'm Alex." Alex shook hands with Tom and then turned to Nick.

"Shake his hand dude." Alex said to Nick. Nick was staring behind Rhydian to where Maddy and Shannon was standing and talking to Kara.

"Whose the girl in the blue tight top? She's pretty." Nick said. Rhydian growled at him and Nick looked at him in shock.

"That's my girlfriend." Rhydian said to him.

"Not for much longer." Nick said with a smirk. Rhydian had to stop himself from attacking him then. His eyes changed colour though and Nick took a step back.

"If you touch her I will kill you." Rhydian snarled. Maddy, hearing him, walked over to him.

"Rhydian, calm down." She said standing in front of him. She looked into his eyes and he quickly calmed down.

"If you think that we have a chance you are mistaken my friend." Maddy said to Nick.

"And why's that?" Nick asked with a smile.

"Two reasons. One, because you're a scumbag who isn't that good looking and two, I'm pregnant with Rhydian's child so if you ever speak like that to him or me again I will help him kill you." Maddy said quite meanly.

Nick looked absolutely shocked, but Alex, Rhydian and Tom were laughing. Rhydian hugged Maddy from behind and Maddy smiled.

"Got to go. Shannon and Kara are waiting for me." Maddy said to Rhydian as she turned around. She kissed him and then broke free of his grasp, walking back to Kara and Shannon.

Rhydian and Tom then left Alex and Nick, going over to where the team was and prepared.

"If he hits on Kara, will you help me kill him?" Tom asked.

"Sure Tom." Rhydian said with a smile. They then ran onto the field with the rest of the team and the other team and began the game.


	19. Chapter 19

.

Rhydian's team won the game. The other team was amazed by how high he could jump and how fast he could run. The opposition didn't score one goal, much to their disappointment, but Rhydian's team scored 25. They were cheering and hi-5ing each other for 5 minutes.

"You are crazy you know?" Alex said to Rhydian when he had finished cheering.

"I know that. Where's Nick?" Rhydian asked. He looked around and saw that he was talking to Kara. Rhydian rolled his eyes and was about to walk over there when Tom walked up to Kara and hugged her. When Rhydian and Alex reached them, Nick looked confused.

"What's up Nick?" Alex asked him.

"What's up with those tow?" He asked pointing to Tom and Kara who were talking a few paces away.

"They're dating." Rhydian said, patting Nick on the back.

"Hey babe, ready to go?" Maddy asked Rhydian, coming up behind him.

"Yea, in a minute. What were you doing with the ball part way through the game?" Rhydian asked her. Maddy had been playing around with the spare ball.

"I kicked it onto the roof. I wanted to see how long it took Mr Jeffries to realise it was missing." Maddy said.

"You are too cheeky for your own good sometimes Madeline." Rhydian said to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then kissed him.

"Get a room." Alex said to them with a smile. Rhydian just smiled against Maddy's lips and then pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"Seriously, get a room before I throw up." Alex said, turning to Nick and imitating throwing up. Nick laughed and then turned to look at the forest.

"Ah Rhydian, why is a crazy looking lady coming out of the forest?" Nick asked. Rhydian turned to look and then he let go of Maddy and growled.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said, storming off towards the forest with Maddy, Alex and Nick close behind.

"What the hell are you doing here Ceri?" Rhydian snapped as he reached her.

"I came to see you." She said. Rhydian and Maddy pushed her into the forest and Maddy told Alex and Nick to get away from that place. They did as they were told, afraid of what could happen.

"I will ask you again. Why are you here?" Rhydian's alpha was beginning to surface and he looked as if he was going to kill Ceri.

"I have come to take you home." Ceri said for the hundredth time. Ceri grabbed his arm, but he yanked it away.

"I am home." Rhydian growled at Ceri. Maddy clung to Rhydian's left arm. She was really frightened and she wanted to get out of there, but she didn't want to leave Rhydian alone.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Ceri asked him.

"Because it's the truth." Rhydian snapped back. He could feel Maddy shaking next to him so he moved so he was standing more in front of her and then grabbed both of her hands in his.

"It's her you're staying for isn't it?" Ceri asked, her voice suddenly one tone.

"Yes, she is the reason I'm staying. I love her and I will never ever leave her for you again." Rhydian's words were so harsh that it made Ceri look at Maddy and see fear in her eyes.

"Why is she so scared? She was never that scared before." Ceri pointed out. Rhydian turned his head to look at Maddy. Maddy slowly stepped out from behind him, keeping hold of one of his hands.

When Ceri saw her swollen stomach, she gasped.

"Are you… I mean are you….." Ceri stuttered.

"Yes, she is pregnant." Rhydian said nicely to her. He looked at her with careful eyes, wondering why her eyes weren't changing yellow like they usually did at that point in time.

That's when Bryn stepped out of the shadows with a girl his age. She hid behind Bryn and Bryn had a sheepish look on his face. The girl looked just as scared as Maddy and she was also hiding something beneath her long flowing shirt.

"Both of my children are starting their own families." Ceri was star struck.

"Bryn, you're like 12 years old. How did you even meet her?" Maddy asked him.

"I'm 13 actually and I met her around about the time Rhydian came with us. It was the week he kept disappearing. I went looking for him and I found Ashleigh crying. I went up to her and asked her what's wrong. She looked up at me and looked into my eyes. I felt bound to her from then on so I kept her a secret for a while. One day she snuck to the edge of our border. She called out my name and I followed her voice. Mam followed me and then she found us out." Bryn recounted.

"Well, I think it's cute." Maddy said. Rhydian however, was still staring at Ceri. She looked completely blank and when Rhydian waved his hand in front of her face, she didn't look up at him.

"What's up with her?" Maddy asked, walking over to Bryn and Ashleigh. Ashleigh cowered against Bryn's arm.

"Ashleigh, she's a friend." Bryn said. Ashleigh relaxed a little, but kept an eye on Maddy the entire time.

"I think she's in some weird form of shock." Rhydian said as he walked over to Maddy. Ashleigh flinched and then hid behind the tree. She was a bit afraid of Rhydian because he was really tall and he looked and sounded like an alpha.

"Ashleigh, what's wrong?" Bryn asked her when he saw her huddled on the floor of the forest against the tree a few trees away from where he and the others had been standing.

"Nothing" Ashleigh squeaked out. As soon as she had said it though, she began crying. She hid her face in her knees and cried.

"Ashy, what's wrong?" Bryn asked, more worried now. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm scared." Ashleigh replied between sobs.

"Of what?" Bryn asked her.

She didn't reply, but looked over to Ceri and then Rhydian.

"Why are you scared of Rhydian? He's actually a big softy." Bryn said to her. Ashleigh looked up at Bryn and then looked into his eyes. Before she could stop herself, she unwound her arms from her legs and threw them around Bryn. She put her head onto his shoulder to hide the fact that tears were still running down her face.

After a while, Ashleigh calmed down. She let go of Bryn, but told him that she wanted to stay sitting down for a little longer. Bryn said okay and walked over to Rhydian, but always kept an eye on her.

Maddy saw Ashleigh's face and she walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" Maddy asked her. She sat down next to Ashleigh and Ashleigh smiled a small smile at her.

"Yea. Being pregnant makes you really emotional." Ashleigh said with a small giggle. Maddy laughed once.

"How old are you Ashleigh?" Maddy wondered out loud.

"I'm 13. I'm two months younger than Bryn." Ashleigh replied.

Maddy nodded but then secretly thought _'Why the hell is Bryn and Ashleigh doing that at their age and why is Ashleigh hiding the fact that she's pregnant?_ Suddenly realization dawned on her.

"Ashleigh, do your parents know about any of this?" Maddy asked her.

Ashleigh didn't answer, but instead looked to the floor. She hadn't told her parents yet because she was protecting Bryn. She figured that she wouldn't be able to hid much longer considering her shirt was beginning to strain. She had to tell her parents and soon. She just didn't know how.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day, Maddy and Ashleigh took off into the woods together so Ashleigh could tell her parents. Bryn had offered to go, but Maddy said that it was better she go in case something happened.

"When will you be back?" Rhydian asked her as she got Ashleigh some new clothes.

"Either later today or in the morning." Maddy replied. She wished that Rhydian could come, but she didn't want to bring an alpha male with her.

"Ashleigh, I have some clothes here for you. They will fit you more comfortably." Maddy said, handing the clothes to Ashleigh. Ashleigh smiled and stood up from the couch, taking the clothes into the spare room to get changed.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come?" Bryn asked. He had made it very obvious that he was uncomfortable leaving Ashleigh's side.

"Yes. Bryn if something happens to us, I will get her out of it It's better if you don't come. I can help her explain it to her parents where as you would probably just stand next to her stuttering random words." Maddy said, ruffling Bryn's hair.

"Okay, okay. But at least tell me that if anything slightly wrong happens you will get her out of there." Bryn said. He had a scowl on his face and Maddy knew that she had to promise him.

"I promise that nothing will happen. And if it does I will get her out." Maddy sighed as she said the last bit.

A few seconds later, Ashleigh came out of the room in the clothes Maddy had given her. Maddy could see that Ashleigh's stomach was huge, bigger than a 5 month old pregnant teen should look. Maddy told herself that she would have to ask Ashleigh about it later.

Ashleigh felt a little self-conscious. "It's comfortable, but it makes it more obvious that I'm pregnant." Ashleigh almost whispered.

"Okay, come with me Ashleigh. I want to show you something." Maddy said as she walked over to Ashleigh. She grabbed her arm and then pulled her upstairs to her bedroom. Once in her room, Maddy let go of Ashleigh's arm and went to her drawers. She pulled out an old jacket that looked far too big for her.

"If you wear this jumper, it will be harder to point out that you're pregnant. I wore it to school when I started showing and it hid it perfectly. Gradually everyone found out, but I didn't mind to much." Maddy babbled on. Ashleigh took the jumper from Maddy and put it on. Maddy was right, it hid her stomach perfectly.

"Ashleigh, can I ask you something? How long have you known Bryn for?" Maddy asked her as they sat back down on the bed.

"Like Bryn said, it was around about the time Rhydian was with them…." Ashleigh trailed off when she saw the look on Maddy's face of total disbelief.

"Tell me the truth." Maddy said to her.

"Okay. So it was 8 months ago in the forest somewhere. He was technically telling the truth. I was crying and he comforted me and we fell in love. But there's a lot more to it." Ashleigh said.

"Well we have plenty of time. Talk it over with me when we go to tell your parents." Maddy said standing up. Ashleigh got up too and nodded.

Maddy and Ashleigh left a couple of minutes after that. Once they were out of earshot, Ashleigh began the long story of how she and Bryn met.

"As I was saying, Bryn comforted me. He told me that everything was alright and that I had nothing to worry about. I had no clue who he was or why he was being nice. I asked him and we randomly started telling each other everything. We sat there for hours and hours until we looked into each other's eyes. I swear I could see the sun shining in them. Something in me snapped and before I knew it, we were having sex. It felt slightly uncomfortable, what with all the sticks and rocks and stuff, but it was nice. From that point on, we would meet up in the woods every day, out of the border of our packs. One day, I started feeling really ill, and I threw up. I threw up every day and every time, it seemed to get worse.

"After a few weeks of that happening every day, I started to wonder things. A few days later, I had started gaining weight and at first it confused me. I told my mam and she said it must have been because I was eating a lot more now. I agreed with her, but deep down I knew it was more than that. After a few weeks I began to realise that I was only gaining weight in my stomach. I told Bryn about it that day, and his face went blank. He kept trying to say something, but every time he opened his mouth, he choked. I asked him if he was okay and that's when he told me what he thought.

" 'Ashleigh, I think you're pregnant.' he said. I was so shocked that I started crying. Ever since then I've been really emotional and I can never stop myself from crying. He was great about it and was always supporting me. One day last month though, Ceri followed him. She wanted to know where Bryn had been disappearing to. When she saw me, she stepped out of the shadows and asked what was going on. Of course, I had my stomach hidden so at first she didn't notice. But when I turned side on to her, she gasped. I quickly faced her so she couldn't see anything. Bryn just glared at her and that he wouldn't leave my side. He said that he would run off like Rhydian had and Ceri quickly shut her mouth. She hasn't said anything about it, but I know she disapproves. I'm a thirteen year old that her soon knocked up and stuck by. She can see the connection we share, but she doesn't like it." Ashleigh finally ended her speech.

Out of nowhere, Ceri appeared.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Maddy asked her. She still didn't like Ceri after what she had done to her all those months ago.

"Look I know that you don't like me much, but I am actually kind once you get to know me. And I am here because I want to help."

Her words made Maddy and Ashleigh stop in shock.


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter is more then what I usually put into my chapter's. I have been working on this chapter for days, forgetting to post other ones in the process. I have gone over the story as many times as I care to admit so please tell me if you like it. Just remember, criticism is welcome. Please enjoy :P :)**

"Are you talking to me or Ashleigh?" Maddy asked Ceri once she had recovered from the shock.

"Both of you. I know I hurt you Maddy. What I did was inexcusable, but when you have your own child, you'll understand why I did it." Ceri said to her.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you, but Rhydian will need a whole lot more convincing." Maddy replied. "Now, Ashleigh are you ready to tell your parents yet?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied and with that she, Maddy and Ceri took off in the direction of her packs border.

The rest of the walk only took 2 minutes and as soon as they entered the border, Ashleigh's mother came out from behind a tree and walked up to her.

"Where have you been Asher and who have you brought with you?" Ashleigh's mother asked, staring at Ceri, then Maddy and then back to Ashleigh.

"Maddy, Ceri, this is my mother Alicante. Mother these are my friends Maddy and Ceri." Ashleigh said, pointing to the person as she said their names.

"One smells like she has come from the pack next to us and the other one smells like a tame." Alicante said.

"I'm not tame. If I was a tame, then I wouldn't feel like killing you right now." Maddy growled.

"I think that's just the hormones." Ceri said with a laugh. Maddy smiled and then walked over to Ashleigh and put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's now or never." Maddy said. "Just tell it to her straight."

"Tell who what?" Alicante asked.

"Mother, I know you won't be happy, but Ceri's son and I are sort of together and that's not all. I'm also pr…." Ashleigh was cut off by her mother.

"Which son? The older one or the younger one? Asher if you say the older one, I will make you do the hunting next time and you know how much you hate to kill animals." Alicante said.

"No, the older one belongs to Maddy. His name is Rhydian. The younger one is Bryn and he's the one I'm with." Ashleigh said.

"Thank goodness. Now what were you saying as I interrupted you?" Alicante asked Ashleigh who's face drained of colour. Alicante went over to her and went to hug her, but Ashleigh stopped her.

"Mother, before you hug me, there is something you must know. Since you know I'm not very good with words, I'm going to show you." Ashleigh said. She took the jumper off and handed it to Maddy.

Alicante stood there staring at Ashleigh's stomach for a minute. She had no idea what she was supposed to say. She was feeling a mix of emotions bubbling through her.

"I don't know what to say. How… How long… I mean, how far along are you?" Alicante asked.

"8 months. I wanted to tell you for so long, but every time I tried, my throat closed up and I just couldn't. I wish I had of told you sooner because I really needed someone." Ashleigh said. She took a step towards her mother. Alicante didn't move, but she when Ashleigh took a step towards her, an angry look crossed her face. Ashleigh stepped back and hid behind Maddy and Ceri.

"Your son did this to her." Alicante snarled at Ceri.

"They both played their part. I'm not any happier than you." Ceri snarled back.

Maddy step backwards, pushing Ashleigh with her. She knew that this was going to end badly.

"Are you accusing my daughter?" Alicante growled.

"Are you accusing my son?" Ceri growled back. Ceri's eyes were golden now and Maddy told Ashleigh to stay pinned against the tree.

All of a sudden, Alicante launched herself at Ceri, missing her by a fraction from Ceri's swift dodge, nearly hitting Maddy who ducked and screamed as loud as she could.

Ashleigh was shocked by her mother's actions. She screamed at her, making her stop.

"ALICANTE, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ACT LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF YOUR GRANDCHILD. I WILL NOT HAVE MY BABY RAISED WITH YOU CLOSE BY IF YOU KEEP ACTING LIKE THIS!" Ashleigh was furious and as soon as she had said Alicante's name, Alicante had been listening. Ashleigh had never called her by her first name before.

"YOU ARE SCARING MY NEW FAMILY AND I WILL NOT LET THAT CONTINUE. IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE ME AGAIN, YOU'LL STOP THIS NONSENSE!" Ashleigh threatened. Alicante flinched and then turned back to human form.

A few seconds later, Rhydian and Bryn ran onto the scene. Rhydian, seeing Maddy sitting and cowering on the floor, helped her up and then got furious.

"Who did this to her?" Rhydian asked as Maddy cried into his shoulder.

"I'm fine Rhydian." Maddy said, but as soon as she said it, fresh sobs broke out and she cried even harder.

Bryn stood in front of Ashleigh, his eyes a bright gold and a mad look on his face.

"I said, who did this to Maddy?!" Rhydian's words hung in the air and they had sounded more like an order. Alicante couldn't help but flinch as he spoke. He actually frightened her and it took a lot to frighten her.

"Rhydian, calm down. It was an accident that Maddy got like this. She was helping me." Ashleigh said, stepping out from behind Bryn, taking one of hands in her own.

Rhydian calmed slightly when Maddy stopped crying, but he still looked mad.

"Ashleigh, I'm so sorry for the way I acted." Alicante said. She went to go and hug her daughter, but was pushed away.

"I meant what I said mother, If you ever want to see me again, you will never ever be able to do that again. And I'm not joking. I would prefer to live like humans do then spend time with you if all you're going to do is threaten my new family." Ashleigh's words were harsh, but they needed to be said.

"Asher, you wouldn't.. You couldn't…" Alicante stuttered.

"I can and I will if you ever treat someone like that again. I will rip you to pieces if you ever call Maddy tame again and I will let her help me. If you ever threaten Ceri or Rhydian again I will tear your head off and if you ever so much as even lay a finger on Bryn or my baby, I will kill you with my own bare hands." Ashleigh threatened. Her eyes were bright gold and she had let go of Bryn's hand in case she changed.

"Asher…." Alicante seemed lost for words. Her daughter was had never threatened anyone before. She had never shown that kind of anger before. And usually Ashleigh could barely even eat a piece of meat.

Suddenly, Ashleigh's father came out of nowhere and assessed the situation. His reaction to seeing Ashleigh pregnant was worse than Alicante's.

"How dare you do this to my daughter." He snarled at Bryn. He was about to attack him when Ashleigh's words hit him hard.

"If you even step one more foot near my new family, I will kill you with my own two hands and then eat you for breakfast." She snarled at her father. Usually, no one was able to stand up to her father. He was the most menacing Wolfblood in a 60,000 mile radius so when Ashleigh stood up to him, everyone was shocked.

"what did you just say to me?" He asked, bewilderment taking over his features, his eyes still a bright gold.

"You heard me. If you touch any of the people that I brought with me I will murder you. I have had enough of you threatening everyone so you can have power. I am sick of you treating me like a baby. I am not just the girl who sits around and lets her father attack the people who make up her new family. If touch any of them, my threat will become more than a threat and I know you don't want that to happen." Ashleigh growled.

"How dare you speak to your father that way!" Alicante said to her.

"I will speak to him whatever way I please. You have pushed me to the edge. You are no longer my parents and as far as I'm concerned, you are no longer part of my family. Until you can find a way to fix what you have done, you will no longer be my parents. I don't care what you say, I have had enough." Ashleigh snarled at them, her eyes burning more and more golden with every word she spoke.

"Asher…" Alicante whispered.

"No, I am no longer your precious Asher. You have pushed me too far and I am not going to stand for it. Get out of my life until you can become good parents. Ones that aren't completely obsessed with power and ones that always forget that their daughter exists." Ashleigh spat at them. as soon as she spoke the words, she grabbed everyone's except her parents arms and dragged them all away, back to Maddy's.


	22. Chapter 22

About halfway to Maddy's, Ashleigh had let go of everyone's arms. She walked in front of everyone, not saying a single word to anyone. Bryn was walking next to her, but whenever he tried to get her to talk, she would either speed up or slow down.

When they got to Maddy's, everyone stayed dead silent at first, but after a while, Maddy broke the silence by saying she was hungry. Maddy, Rhydian and Ceri piled into the kitchen and Bryn took this as his chance to speak, but his attempts were cut off.

"Don't say anything. I have ruined my family and right now, I just need to wrap my head around it." Ashleigh said to him, slowly standing up and walking to the front door. Bryn followed her, not caring what she said or did to him.

"I'm not leaving your side." Bryn protested before she could say anything. She smiled slightly and they walked outside and leant against a tree.

"Did you really mean that you would kill them?" Bryn quietly asked after a few moments. Ashleigh looked down to her stomach and put her hands on it, rubbing it in circles.

"At the time, yes I did. I have never been able to even eat a piece of meat without cringing and so I shocked myself when the words came out, but then when I began to talk, my brain started making sense and I suddenly felt like destroying them, like they were the enemy." Ashleigh replied even quieter.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. You were doing what you had to at the time to protect the ones that you loved." Bryn said, placing one of his hands over hers.

"I know, but what if in a few days, they come to find me? What should I do? Should I stick by what I said or should I just go with them?" Ashleigh asked as her eyes filled up.

'Ashleigh, if that happens, face it then, but until then, don't dread on what you said. Don't let them fool you into thinking that maybe what you said was wrong, because if you did, you would be giving them permission to win. They don't deserve to have someone as beautiful and kind and loyal as their daughter." Bryn said, taking both of her hands in his own.

Ashleigh's tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"But what if what I said was completely immature? What if I stuff something up with our baby and run back to them for help? They win." Ashleigh sobbed out.

"Ashy, you need to stop worrying about this. The baby will be loved and cherished by both of us and if you stuff up, I will help you and so will everyone else that is close. Your parents may have given birth to you, but in the end, the only thing about them is that fact. They aren't your real parents if they can't see what I see and what everyone else in the house see's. Maybe in time you can go to them, but right now, you need to forget about them and let them process what you said." Bryn moved so that he was sitting in front of her.

Tears poured down her face now. Bryn helped her up and then hugged her. She cried into his chest, not wanting to move for a long time.

A rustling noise from the forest caused them to look up. Ashleigh hid behind Bryn until they were sure that no one was watching them.

"Are you feeling better now?" Bryn asked Ashleigh after they had turned their attention back to each other.

She didn't answer, but her eyes widened in shock.

"Ashy, what's wrong?" Bryn asked suddenly concerned. Ashleigh just looked down at her stomach and then back to Bryn. Bryn picked up the message quickly and pulled her inside. They hadn't even made it through the front door when Ashleigh's first contraction came. She stood there, gripping the doorframe with one hand and digging her nails into Bryn's arm with the other. She pursed her lips together and squeezed her eyes shut.

When it was over, Maddy had been watching them. she ran to Ashleigh's aid and then took her other arm, helping her get to the car and calling Rhydian and Ceri to follow them.

"It hurts." Ashleigh whined as they drove to the hospital. Maddy was the only one that was drive a car.

"The pain will be over soon." Bryn promised, rubbing a hand round and round her stomach. Ashleigh leaned against him as the next contraction came. She squeezed his hand and fought the urge to scream.

"Hurry up Maddy." Bryn said, his voice shaking. He was really nervous about what was happening and he wanted everything to be alright.

Maddy sped up and when they got to the hospital, they rushed inside. Maddy happened to run into an old Wolfblood friend of hers that worked in the hospital and he took them to a private room. Once Ashleigh was changed into a gown and was laying on the bed, The man spoke.

"My name is Andrew and I will be helping you to get through this. Now Maddy has told me that you're only 13 so we will need to keep an eye on your blood pressure. She has also told me that you're a wild Wolfblood so this will be a lot different t what you are used to." Andrew explained.

"I don't care. As long as the pain stops soon, I will deal with it." Ashleigh whined. She suddenly took in a sharp breath and closed her eyes. She grabbed hold of Bryn's arm and dug her nails into his flesh.

"Sorry Bryn." She said when the contraction had ended.

"Doesn't bother me." Bryn exclaimed, but he rubbed his arm. She had accidently drawn blood and he quickly covered it up.

"Okay, your dilating very quickly. You're 6 centimetres. Someone must be in a hurry to get out of there." Andrew said as he took his gloves off.

He then told everyone to go outside (except Bryn), but Ashleigh begged him to let Maddy stay. He agreed and Maddy smiled.

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain?" Andrew asked Ashleigh.

"Maybe a 5 or 6. It really hurts." Ashleigh said. She suddenly had another contraction. She cried out, not being able to hold in the pain and grabbed the rails of the bed.

Andrew checked her again and a smile crossed his face.

"You are 9 centimetres now. You are dilating so quickly that you should be able to have the baby in a few minutes, but before he could finish, Ashleigh screamed out again.

"Isn't there something you can do to stop the pain?" Maddy asked. She had been staring at the concern in Bryn's eyes and he smiled at her for asking that.

"Unfortunately, it is too late to do anything now." Andrew said.

About 1 minute later, Ashleigh was told to push. Everyone was shocked at how quickly everything had happened. Ashleigh pushed with all her might, screaming at the pain.

"I can't do it anymore." Ashleigh said after the third push.

"Ashleigh, you are nearly there. Just one more push and it will be over." Bryn said comfortingly. Ashleigh screamed as she was told to push again.

Bryn's words were exactly on target. Ashleigh pushed with everything she had and the baby had come out.

"You have now got a baby girl." Andrew said as he took her off to be cleaned.

"Where is my baby?" Ashleigh asked, concerned. Bryn and Maddy laughed and a minute later, Ashleigh was handed her baby.

"She is beautiful." Ashleigh said, tears running down her face.

"So very beautiful. She has her mammy's eyes." Bryn said to her. Ashleigh smiled and then looked up at him. They kissed and Maddy quickly left them there to enjoy their moment.

"It's a girl." Maddy said when she had the door closed. Rhydian and Ceri were sitting in the chairs in the hallway waiting for news. They gasped and smiled when they heard the news. "She's so beautiful and she looks so much like Bryn. She has Ashleigh's eyes though. But I reckon that blue eyes look perfect on her."

"I never realised Ashleigh had blue eyes." Rhydian said and Ceri agreed with him.

"Ashleigh's eyes are sapphire blue and the baby's are just a shade brighter. They glow as well. I only saw a glimpse, but I saw them. She only opened her eyes for a few seconds too." Maddy said. Rhydian wrapped his arms around Maddy's waist and then kissed her. Ceri looked away, not wanting to intrude on their moment.

"You can go in now." Andrew said a few seconds later as he opened the door and held it open for them. The three of them entered and walked over to the small family.

"She's so small." Rhydian said once they had taken their places around the bed. He hugged Maddy from behind and rested his hands on her stomach.

"Yeah. We have decided on a name for her. Do you want to hear it?" Bryn asked, smiling a huge smile.

"Yes please." Ceri said with enthusiasm that made everyone laugh.

"We've decided to name her after someone that we think is a very good person. The person we named her after has been helping me over the past couple of days, helping get to my parents and telling them the truth. She also got me comfortable in a real house. We have decided to name the baby… Maddie." Ashleigh said. She looked up to Maddy as she gasped and Maddy started crying.

"Are you sure you want to name her after me?" Maddy asked her.

"Yes. I spoke to Bryn last night once everyone else was asleep and I told him what I wanted to name her if she was a girl. He was really excited about it, more than I thought he would be. He said that it was because Maddy had helped him once before, before Rhydian had left with Ceri." Ashleigh said.

"You helped him with something?" Rhydian asked Maddy.

"Yes. I helped him find Ashleigh. She had disappeared for a few days and he asked me to help. I agreed and when he had found her, he sent me this." Maddy said, grabbing the necklace that hung on her neck.

"I sent it to her to say thank-you. I was surprised to see that she was wearing it." Bryn said. everyone laughed and then they all talked about silly things for a while.

Rhydian knew then that Maddy had always cared about Bryn. She may not have shown it, but she always had. He then had a sudden thought and smiled. He was going to do something out of his comfort zone and he wasn't going to take no as an answer.


	23. Chapter 23

The rest of that day, Maddy, Ashleigh, Ceri and Bryn fawned over Maddie (the baby). Rhydian had told Maddy that he had something else to do, but he didn't tell her what. This made her a little suspicious.

Rhydian went to Shannon's. He had told her what he was planning and she was so excited.

"I can't believe it. Aren't you a little bit young though?" Shannon asked as she handed him a drink and sat down next to him on her couch.

"I don't care. We can just wait a few years before we do anything about it. I mean does it really matter how old we are if we love each other?" Rhydian asked her.

"I guess not. Hey, are you and Maddy coming to movie night tomorrow night? Tom said he was bringing Kara and Dylan said he was going to be here." Shannon said, taking a sip of her drink.

"I'll definitely be here. Maddy might not though. My little brother's girlfriend had her baby so Maddy will most likely be with her. If she does come, would it be okay if she wanted to bring Bryn and Ashleigh?" Rhydian asked her hopefully.

"yeah, sure. What did they name the baby?" Shannon suddenly asked.

"Oh, they named her Maddie. They spelt it with 'ie' at the end instead of 'y' just so it's a little bit different. They named her that because Maddy helped them get together the first time he came before I left with Ceri." Rhydian explained.

"Right. Well, before we decide what movies to watch tomorrow night we need to sort out your problem." Shannon said. Rhydian just smiled and shook his head.

"Shan, I'm not going to be asking for a little while. I just needed to tell someone so I didn't explode." Rhydian answered.

"Right. Rhydian, if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone? Not even Dylan?" Shannon asked, a look of desperation in her eyes.

"Yeah sure. What is it?" Rhydian asked. Shannon looked over her shoulder and out of the window before whispering something in Rhydian's ear. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Are you serious Shan?" He asked, completely stoked. Shannon just smiled and nodded.

"Please don't say anything. I am really worried that Dylan will run away when I tell him. I need someone to help me tell him, someone who already went through it." Shannon said.

"Okay, fine. I'll help you, but you owe me." Rhydian replied. Shannon smiled and then begun telling him her ideas on how to tell Dylan her secret.

"Rhydian, Shannon, what are you doing here?" Tom called out. Rhydian and Shannon had decided to go down to Bernie's to see if they could find either Tom or Dylan and luckily, Tom was there.

"We came looking for you. Want a hot chocolate before I go? I have to get back to Maddy before she starts to worry." Rhydian said. Tom just shook his head.

"Shan?" Rhydian asked, turning to his other friend. She shook her head and then he got himself a hot chocolate and then left.

"So, why were you looking for me?" Tom asked as Shannon sat down at his table.

"I was bored and I knew that Rhydian was busy so I asked him to help me find you so I was hanging with a friend." Shannon shrugged and Tom just nodded. They then just started talking about anything and everything until they had to go home for dinner.

Rhydian was taking his time to get home. He really didn't want a screaming baby in the same house all night. He dawdled along the road until it got dark. That's when he ran. He knew that Maddy would be freaking out at that point.

When he got back to Maddy's, Maddy attacked him with questions.

"Where have you been? I have been worrying so much which isn't good for me when I'm in this condition. So where have you been?" She screeched. Rhydian just walked past her and into the kitchen to eat some of the food that Emma was making.

"I was hanging out with Shannon. She said that she had something important to tell me. She didn't really tell me though. She just talked about Dylan the whole time." Rhydian said, rolling his eyes and taking a bite of a piece of ham.

"Stop eating everything before anyone else gets some." Emma said, slapping Rhydian's hands softly with a wooden spoon. Emma had recently started thinking of Rhydian as her son since he was always there and eating her food.

"Why didn't you call and say that you were going to be late?" Maddy whined, sitting down at the table. Rhydian and Emma looked at each other.

"See what I have to put up with?" Rhydian said.

"The bet isn't over yet my boy. It's not over yet." Emma said, patting him on the shoulder.

"What bet?" Maddy asked, suddenly very curious.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Hey, uh, didn't you say that there was another hole in the roof?" Rhydian asked, turning back to Emma.

"Yes. Some tiles fell off again. Dan asked me if you would need any help." Emma said.

"I'll get up there tomorrow morning and then tell you. Right now though, I need my dinner." Rhydian said, making Emma and Maddy smile. Emma then declared that dinner was finally ready and then handed Rhydian his plate.

"I'll be back in a second. I told Ashleigh that I would ring the hospital to talk to her and tell her what's been going on around here." Maddy said as she stood up and grabbed the phone.

A few moments later, Maddy was talking to Ashleigh. Maddy told her what had been going on.

"_Hey Maddy, you'll never guess what just happened. Bryn just asked me if we should get married. It wasn't the official question, but he still asked." _Ashleigh said through the phone.

Rhydian choked on his food and started coughing. Maddy stared at him with a confused expression and told Ashleigh that she would call her back. Emma got him a glass of water and Rhydian quickly swallowed it down, getting another glass once he was finished.

"What was that all about?" Maddy asked once she had gone over to him.

"I chocked on my food. What does it look like?" Rhydian replied, still slightly chocking. He quickly took another mouthful of his drink to stop Maddy from making him answer more questions. He then sat down and shoved more food in his mouth. Everyone else started eating again as well and talking about their day.

Rhydian however, barely said a word. He just kept shoving food in his mouth until dinner was over so he didn't have to speak. His mind was stuck on Shannon's news. He knew that he was the only one that could help her considering he went through it as well, but he just couldn't get his mind to think about anything else. He just hoped that Dylan would react the way he reacted and that he would stay by Shannon's side. He considered Shannon a sister and he hoped that she wouldn't get hurt. Shannon even knew this because of how he had helped her (and also he told her).

Suddenly, the phone ringed. Rhydian, who was closest, grabbed it and saw that it was Shannon. He quickly left the room and went outside to get some privacy.

"Hey Shan, what's up?" Rhydian asked. He knew then that something was wrong because she was sobbing.

_"I told Dylan and he completely freaked out. I don't know what to do. I thought he would be like you and stay by my side."_ Shannon sobbed into the phone.

"Okay Shan. I'll come over in a minute. Have you told anyone else about this yet?" Rhydian asked her.

_"I told Kara. She saw me throw up one day and she made me take the test. She's coming over as well, but I need another friend here for support." _Shannon said. Rhydian looked back at the house and saw Maddy standing at the door, leaning on the doorframe.

"Ah yeah. I'll be over there soon. I might be a little while, but I will definitely be there. Okay, bye." Rhydian said.

_"Bye." _Shannon replied and then Rhydian hung up. When he got to Maddy he quickly went inside and put the phone back and grabbing his jacket.

"Maddy, something came up and I need to go. I will be back later though I promise. Shannon and Kara need my help with something. I promise I will make it up to you later." Rhydian said. He then kissed Maddy and then disappeared into the woods.

When he got to Shannon's, he walked straight inside.

"Hey." Rhydian said, walking into the lounge room.

"Hey. Shan's just getting changed into her pyjama's. She said that she feels a lot more comfortable in them." Kara said as Rhydian sat down on the couch next to her.

"Okay. How is she?" Rhydian asked.

"She's a mess. She hasn't stopped crying for the past 2 hours." Kara replied.

"I am going to hunt Dylan down and punch him in the face. Shannon is like my sister and nobody treats my family like that and gets away with it. Why did he freak out so much about it, anyway.?" Rhydian asked.

"Well, I guess not all guys are like you." Kara replied. A few seconds later, Shannon walked in. She had a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a movie in the other.

"I'm going to watch a movie. Do you guys want to watch it with me? You don't have to, but I am." Shannon said, putting the movie on and then sitting down in between Rhydian and Kara.

"Sure. I think I could get away from reality for a while. I need to call Maddy and tell her that I'm going to be back late tonight. Hopefully, she won't kill me." Rhydian said. Shannon and Kara both laughed a little and then watched the movie while Rhydian called Maddy. Shannon had chosen a comedy that lasted for a couple of hours. She needed something funny to get her mind off of Dylan's reaction.

"I can't believe Maddy. She asked me if I was cheating on her with you guys. I swear pregnancy hormones are horrible." Rhydian said as he came back in, shaking his head.

"What did you tell her you were doing?" Kara asked.

"I said that she was being paranoid because I would never kiss someone that I think of as a sister and then I said that I was watching a movie and that I would most likely be home in the morning because I was spending time with my sisters." Rhydian answered.

"That would have been funny to watch." Shannon said. Rhydian smiled and then grabbed a handful of popcorn, shoving it in his mouth.

"You have such a big mouth, you know that?" Kara asked him. Everyone then laughed and sat back and enjoyed the rest of the night.


End file.
